Ecos
by PamConstantine
Summary: Una violinista con espíritu libre. Un profesor que le gustaría compartir esa libertad. Todos tenemos un obscuro pasado. ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DONDE NO HAY VILLANOS, QUE NOS RECUERDA QUE SOMOS ESCLAVOS Y PRISIONEROS DE NUESTROS PROPIOS VICIOS. OoC POR FAVOR ENTRAR CON LA MENTE ABIERTA. Humilde miembro de Círculo Mercenario. L.H.
1. Chapter 1 Una Chica y su Violin

Inuyasha, su mundo y la historia NO me pertenecen. Adaptación sin ningún tipo de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

1

 _Cerrando los ojos se apaga el universo_

 _Pequeño telón para escenario tan inmenso._

 _¿Te falta algo?¿Te sientes solo?_

 _No importa pues un corazón grande se llena con poco._

Una chica y su violín

La culpa la tiene Vivaldi.

Más concretamente, mi CD de Las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi. Ahora está boca abajo en la mesilla de noche, junto al cuerpo de mi novio, que ronca suavemente.

Tuvimos una pelea cuando Hojo llegó a casa a las tres de la madrugada después de un viaje de negocios y me encontró tumbada en el suelo de madera del cuarto de estar, desnuda, con el concierto sonando todo lo alto que permite su sistema de sonido envolvente. A todo volumen.

El movimiento presto del «Verano», el concierto número 2 en sol menor, estaba alcanzando su punto culminante, cuando de repente Hojo abrió la puerta.

No me di cuenta de que había vuelto hasta que noté cómo la suela de su zapato se apoyaba sobre mi hombro derecho y me daba pataditas. Abrí los ojos y lo vi inclinado sobre mí. Luego me di cuenta de que había encendido las luces y de que el CD había enmudecido abruptamente.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces? –dijo.

–Escuchar música –contesté con un hilillo de voz.

–¡Eso ya lo oigo! ¡Lo he oído desde la calle! –gritó.

Hojo había estado en Los Ángeles y, para alguien que acababa de hacer un vuelo tan largo, parecía muy descansado. Todavía llevaba parte de su traje de ejecutivo: una camisa blanca impoluta, cinturón de piel, pantalones azul marino a rayas muy finas; la americana a juego colgada del brazo. Aún agarraba el asa de su maleta con ruedas.

Aunque por el volumen de la música yo no me había enterado, debía de estar lloviendo fuera, porque la maleta estaba empapada y goteaba por los lados sobre el suelo, junto a mi muslo. Hojo tenía los bajos del pantalón mojados y pegados a las pantorrillas, donde no habría alcanzado la protección del paraguas.

Volví la cabeza hacia su zapato y me topé con un par de dedos de pantorrilla húmeda. Olía a almizcle, en parte a sudor, en parte a lluvia, y también a betún y a cuero. Unas cuantas gotas cayeron desde su zapato a mi brazo.

Vivaldi siempre ha ejercido un efecto muy particular en mí, y ni la hora ni la cara de enfado de Hojo lograron enfriar la sensación que invadió súbitamente mi cuerpo y que hacía hervir la sangre de mis venas tal y como lo había hecho la música.

Me giré dejando que su zapato siguiera pisando levemente mi brazo derecho y subí la mano izquierda por la pernera de su pantalón.

Retrocedió inmediatamente, como si le hubiera quemado, y meneó la cabeza.

–¡Por Dios, Kagome!

Arrastró la maleta y la dejó pegada a la pared, junto al estante de los CDs, quitó Las cuatro estaciones del reproductor y luego se fue a su habitación. Me planteé levantarme y seguirlo, pero decidí que no. Mientras estuviera desnuda no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar en una discusión con Hojo. Confiaba en que si me quedaba tumbada y quieta, con la esperanza de que mi cuerpo desnudo se mimetizara con el suelo de madera si yacía horizontalmente en lugar de ponerme de pie, mi invisibilidad apaciguaría su ira.

Hojo colgó la americana y oí el ruido de la puerta del armario al abrirse y el familiar golpeteo de las perchas de madera. En los seis meses que llevábamos juntos, no le había visto ni una sola vez tirar un abrigo encima de una silla o dejarlo en el respaldo de un sofá, como haría cualquier persona normal. Él colgaba la americana directamente en el armario, luego se sentaba para descalzarse, después se quitaba los gemelos, se desabrochaba la camisa y, acto seguido, la metía en el cesto de la ropa sucia. A continuación, se desprendía del cinturón y lo colgaba en la barra del armario, junto a otra media docena de cinturones de diferentes y discretas tonalidades de azul marino, negro y marrón. Usaba calzoncillos de diseño del estilo que más me gusta en los hombres, unos pantaloncitos de algodón elástico con una cinturilla ancha. Me encantaba cómo se le ajustaban al cuerpo; le quedaban tentadoramente prietos, aunque para mi decepción siempre se echaba algo por encima y nunca se paseaba por la casa en ropa interior. La desnudez ofendía a Hojo.

Nos conocimos en verano en un concierto que para mí significaba mucho. Uno de los violinistas incluidos en el programa se puso enfermo y, en el último minuto, me llamaron para tocar en la orquesta una pieza de Arvo Pärt que odiaba. La encontraba espasmódica y monótona, pero con tal de tocar música clásica en un escenario real, aunque fuera un escenario pequeño, habría interpretado a Justin Bieber y conseguido que pareciera que estaba disfrutando. Hojo estaba entre el público y se quedó entusiasmado. Tenía debilidad por las morenas. Más tarde me dijo que el ángulo del escenario le impedía verme la cara, pero que tenía una estupenda vista de la parte superior de mi cabeza. Compró una botella de champán y utilizó sus contactos con los organizadores del concierto para venir a verme entre bastidores.

No me gusta el champán, pero me lo bebí de todos modos, porque Hojo era alto y guapo y lo más parecido que he tenido en mi vida a un fan auténtico.

Le pregunté qué habría hecho si me hubieran faltado los dientes delanteros o si no hubiera sido su tipo en cualquier otro aspecto, y me contestó que habría probado suerte con la percusionista, que era una castaña muy guapa.

Unas horas después, estaba borracha y tumbada boca arriba en su habitación de Ealing, preguntándome cómo había acabado en la cama con un hombre que antes de echarse encima de mí había colgado la americana y había colocado sus zapatos cuidadosamente en su sitio. De todos modos, tenía un buen miembro y un piso bonito, y aunque al final resultó que detestaba toda la música que a mí me encantaba, pasamos juntos casi todos los fines de semanas de los meses siguientes. Por desgracia, a mi modo de ver, no dedicamos buena parte de ese tiempo a estar en la cama, y sí a ver exposiciones de arte muy intelectuales que a mí no me gustaban y que, estaba convencida de ello, Hojo no entendía.

Los hombres que me veían tocar en locales convencionales de música clásica, en lugar de pubs y estaciones de metro, solían cometer el mismo error que cometió Hojo: atribuirme todos los rasgos que asociaban con una violinista clásica. Debía ser educada, convencional, culta, sofisticada, femenina y distinguida, y tener el armario lleno de vestidos de noche sencillos y elegantes para lucir en el escenario, ninguno de ellos vulgar ni demasiado escotado. Llevaría zapatos de tacón no muy alto y caminaría inconsciente del efecto que producían mis esbeltos tobillos.

En realidad, solo tenía un vestido largo negro formal para los conciertos, que compré por diez libras en una tienda de Brick Lane y que había llevado a arreglar a una costurera. Era de terciopelo, poco escotado por delante y mucho por detrás, pero el día que conocí a Hojo estaba en la tintorería, así que tuve que comprarme un vestido ceñido en Selfridges con la tarjeta de crédito, y esconder las etiquetas bajo la ropa interior. Por suerte, Hojo era un amante pulcro y no había dejado manchas ni en mí ni en el vestido, que pude devolver al día siguiente.

Yo tenía mi propio piso, donde dormía durante la semana, en un edificio de apartamentos de Whitechapel. Era un piso amueblado, o más bien una habitación grande, con una cama individual de buen tamaño, una barra que hacía las veces de armario, un pequeño lavabo, una nevera y una cocina. El baño estaba en el rellano. Lo compartía con otros cuatro inquilinos, con los que tropezaba de vez en cuando pero a los que generalmente no veía.

A pesar de la situación y del edificio destartalado, no habría podido permitirme pagar ese alquiler de no haber llegado a un acuerdo con el inquilino oficial, a quien conocí una noche en un bar tras una visita nocturna al British Museum. Nunca me aclaró por qué estaba dispuesto a alquilar la habitación por menos de lo que él pagaba. Yo imaginaba que bajo el suelo de madera había un cadáver o un alijo de polvo blanco. Y por las noches, cuando estaba acostada, a menudo esperaba oír los pasos rápidos de los Geos en el rellano.

Hojo no había estado nunca en mi piso, en parte porque me daba la impresión de que sería incapaz de poner los pies en él sin desinfectar previamente toda la finca, y en parte porque me gustaba tener una porción de mi vida que me perteneciera solo a mí.

Supongo que en el fondo sabía que nuestra relación no iba a durar, y no quería vérmelas con un amante despechado que se pusiera a lanzar piedras a mi ventana en mitad de la noche.

Más de una vez me había propuesto que me mudara con él y ahorrara el dinero que gastaba en el alquiler para comprar un violín mejor o pagarme más clases de música, pero yo me negaba. No soporto vivir con nadie, y menos con mis amantes, y preferiría ganar dinero pluriempleada en una esquina a que me mantuviera un novio.

Oí el suave chasquido de su caja de gemelos al cerrarse, cerré los ojos y apreté las piernas intentando volverme invisible.

Regresó al salón y pasó por mi lado camino de la cocina. Oí el chorro del grifo del fregadero, el suave siseo del gas al encenderse y, unos minutos después, el silbido del hervidor. Hojo tenía uno de esos hervidores modernos pero con forma antigua que había que calentar al fuego hasta que silbaba. Nunca entendí por qué no se compraba uno eléctrico, pero él aseguraba que el agua sabía mejor, y que un buen té debía hacerse hirviendo el agua como es debido. No bebo té. Solo el olor me pone enferma. Tomo café, pero Hojo se negaba a preparármelo después de las siete, porque me desvelaba, y decía que mi agitación nocturna no le dejaba dormir.

Me relajé en el suelo, controlando la respiración, haciendo un esfuerzo de concentración para permanecer perfectamente inmóvil, como un cadáver, y fingí que estaba en otra parte.

–Cuando te pones así no puedo hablar contigo, Kagome. –Su voz llegó de la cocina, incorpórea. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él, la sonoridad de su acento de colegio privado, a veces suave y cálido, y otras frío y duro. Sentí un calor repentino entre los muslos y apreté las piernas con toda la fuerza que pude, recordando que Hojo había puesto una toalla debajo la única vez que nos enrollamos en el suelo del salón. No soportaba el desorden.

–¿Así, cómo? –contesté, sin abrir los ojos.

–¡Así! ¡Desnuda y tumbada en el suelo! Levántate y ponte algo, joder.

Tomó los últimos sorbos de su taza de té y, oyendo cómo el té bajaba suavemente por su garganta, me imaginé cómo sería que se arrodillara con su boca entre mis piernas.

Solo de pensarlo me ruboricé.

Hojo casi nunca bajaba entre mis piernas a menos que me hubiera duchado cinco minutos antes, y aun entonces sus lametones eran inciertos, y el dedo sustituía a la lengua a la mínima posibilidad que se le presentaba de hacerlo educadamente. Prefería utilizar solo un dedo y no reaccionó bien la vez que bajé mi mano e intenté guiar dos dedos más de su mano dentro de mí.

–¡Por favor, Kagome! –exclamó–. Si sigues, se te dará de sí.

Entonces se fue a la cocina a lavarse las manos con lavavajillas antes de volver a la cama y dormirse dándome la espalda mientras yo contemplaba el techo. Por los vigorosos sonidos de las salpicaduras, parecía que se estuviera lavando hasta los codos, como un veterinario en prácticas segundos antes de ayudar a nacer a un ternero, o un sacerdote a punto de realizar un sacrificio.

Nunca más intenté animarlo a utilizar más de un dedo.

Hojo dejó la taza en el fregadero y pasó por mi lado camino del dormitorio. Esperé un momento a que desapareciera de mi vista antes de levantarme, avergonzada con la idea de lo que debía parecerle desnuda en el suelo, aunque para entonces ya había salido totalmente de mi ensueño inducido por Vivaldi y empezaba a sentir las extremidades doloridas y frías.

–Cuando quieras ven a la cama –gritó.

Escuché cómo se desnudaba y se metía en la cama, me puse la ropa interior y esperé a que su respiración se apaciguara antes de meterme bajo las sábanas.

La primera vez que escuché Las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi tenía cuatro años. Mi madre y mis hermanos habían ido a pasar el fin de semana con la abuela. Yo me había negado a marcharme sin mi padre, que no podía ir porque tenía que trabajar. Me agarré a él y aullé mientras mis padres intentaban meterme en el coche, hasta que se dieron por vencidos y permitieron que me quedara.

En lugar de dejarme en la guardería, mi padre me llevó con él a trabajar. Pasé tres días magníficos de libertad casi total correteando por su taller, trepando por las pilas de neumáticos y aspirando el olor a goma mientras lo veía levantar con el gato coches de otras personas y deslizarse debajo de modo que solo se le veían las piernas y la cintura.

Siempre me quedaba cerca porque me daba un miedo terrible que un día el gato fallara y el coche le cayera encima y lo partiera por la mitad. No sé si era arrogancia o estupidez, pero incluso a aquella edad creía que sería capaz de salvarlo, que con la cantidad de adrenalina suficiente sería capaz de sostener la carrocería del coche unos segundos para que mi padre pudiera escapar.

Cuando terminaba el trabajo, subíamos a su camioneta y volvíamos a casa, parando para comprar un helado por el camino, a pesar de que normalmente no me estuviera permitido tomar el postre antes de la cena. Mi padre siempre lo pedía de ron y pasas, mientras que yo elegía un sabor diferente cada vez, o a veces dos medias bolas de dos clases distintas.

Una noche que no podía dormir fui al salón y lo encontré tumbado boca arriba a oscuras, como si estuviera dormido, pero respirando normalmente. Había metido en casa el tocadiscos del garaje y oí el suave chirrido de la aguja a cada vuelta sobre el disco.

–Hola, hija –dijo.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunté.

–Escucho música –contestó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Me eché a su lado para sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca de mí y el suave aroma de caucho nuevo mezclado con un jabón fuerte de manos. Cerré los ojos y permanecí inmóvil, hasta que el suelo pronto desapareció y lo único que existía en el mundo era yo, suspendida en la oscuridad, y el sonido de Las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi en el tocadiscos.

Más tarde, le pedí a mi padre que pusiera el disco una y otra vez. Mi entusiasmo fue tal que por mi cumpleaños mi padre me compró un violín y me apuntó a unas clases. Siempre había sido una niña más bien impaciente y autónoma, de las que no parecen predispuestas a hacer cursos extraescolares o aprender música, pero estaba deseando, más que nada en el mundo, tocar algo que me hiciera volar, como aquella primera noche que escuché a Vivaldi. De modo que, en cuanto puse mis manitas sobre el arco y el instrumento, ensayé todas las horas del día.

A mi madre empezó a preocuparle que me estuviera obsesionando, y quiso quitarme el violín, alejarlo de mí una temporada, para que me dedicara al resto de mis tareas escolares, y quizá también hiciera algún amigo, pero me negué en rotundo a soltar mi instrumento. Con el arco en la mano, me sentía como si fuera a despegar en cualquier momento. Sin él no era nada, un mero cuerpo como cualquier otro, soldado a la tierra como una piedra.

Avancé rápidamente por los niveles básicos de la música, y a los nueve años tocaba muy por encima de la capacidad que mi asombrada profesora de música de la escuela podía concebir.

Mi padre me apuntó a más clases con el señor Totosai, un hombre mayor que vivía a dos calles de nuestra casa y apenas salía. Era un hombre alto y exageradamente flaco, que se movía sin gracia, como si estuviera atado a unos hilos, desplazando una sustancia que fuera más densa que el aire, como un saltamontes nadando en miel. Cuando agarraba el violín, su cuerpo se volvía líquido. Observar los movimientos de su brazo era como observar las olas del mar. La música fluía dentro y fuera de él como una marea.

A diferencia de la señora Kaede, la profesora de música de la escuela, que se mostraba asombrada y desconfiada ante mis progresos, el señor Totosai era inconmovible. Apenas hablaba y nunca sonreía. Aunque mi pueblo, Te Aroha, tenía pocos habitantes, muy poca gente lo conocía y, que yo supiera, no tenía más alumnos que yo. Mi padre me contó que había tocado con la Orquesta Real Concertgebouw de Ámsterdam y que abandonó su carrera de músico y se fue a vivir a Nueva Zelanda cuando conoció a una neozelandesa en uno de sus conciertos. Ella murió en un accidente de tráfico el día que yo nací.

Como Totosai, mi padre era un hombre callado, pero interesado en las personas, y conocía a todo el mundo en Te Aroha. Tarde o temprano, incluso a la persona más huraña se le acababa pinchando una rueda, ya estuviera montada en un coche, en una moto o en un cortacésped, y mi padre, que tenía fama de aceptar hasta la reparación más insignificante, dedicaba bastante tiempo a hacer trabajos para los habitantes del pueblo, incluido Totosai, que un día entró en su taller para que le arreglara una rueda de la bici y salió con una alumna de violín.

Yo sentía una curiosa lealtad hacia el señor Totosai, como si de algún modo fuera la responsable de su felicidad, al haber llegado al mundo el mismo día que su esposa lo había abandonado. Me sentía obligada a complacerlo, y bajo su tutela ensayaba y ensayaba hasta que los brazos me dolían y tenía las puntas de los dedos en carne viva.

En la escuela, ni tenía muchos amigos ni era una proscrita. Sacaba notas siempre alrededor de la media y pasaba desapercibida en todos los sentidos, menos en música, donde mis clases extraescolares y mi aptitud me situaban muy por delante de mis compañeros. Durante la hora de música, la señora Kaede me ignoraba, quizá temiendo que mis conocimientos despertaran los celos de mis compañeros o les hicieran sentir ineptos.

Cada noche iba al garaje y tocaba el violín, o escuchaba discos, normalmente a oscuras, navegando mentalmente por el canon clásico. A veces mi padre me acompañaba. No solíamos hablar, pero yo siempre me sentía unida a él a través de la experiencia compartida de escuchar, o quizá por nuestra mutua rareza.

Evitaba las fiestas y no me relacionaba mucho. En consecuencia, las experiencias sexuales con chicos de mi edad eran limitadas. Sin embargo, incluso antes de entrar en la adolescencia, sentía un desasosiego interno que representaba el inicio precoz de lo que más adelante sería un considerable apetito sexual. Tocar el violín parecía agudizar mis sentidos. Era como si las distracciones se ahogaran en el sonido y todo lo que no fueran las sensaciones de mi cuerpo desapareciera en la periferia de mi percepción. Al entrar en la adolescencia empecé a asociar esta sensación con la excitación. No entendía por qué me excitaba tan fácilmente, ni por qué la música ejercía un efecto tan poderoso sobre mí. Siempre me preocupó que mi deseo sexual fuera anormalmente alto.

El señor Totosai me trataba más como si fuera un instrumento que una persona. Me colocaba los brazos en posición o me ponía una mano en la espalda para enderezarme la columna, como si estuviera hecha de madera y no de carne. Parecía totalmente inconsciente de su contacto, como si yo fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Siempre fue absolutamente casto, y a pesar de esto, de su edad y de su olor ligeramente agrio y su cara huesuda, empecé a sentir algo por él. Era de una altura insólita, más alto que mi padre, quizá metro noventa y cinco, y me miraba desde muy arriba. Al final de mi desarrollo, yo medía metro sesenta y cuatro. A los trece años, mi cabeza apenas le llegaba al torso.

Empecé a esperar con ilusión nuestras clases por razones que no eran solo el placer de perfeccionar mi forma de tocar. De vez en cuando fingía ejecutar mal una nota o hacía un movimiento patoso con mi muñeca con la esperanza de que me tocara la mano para corregirme.

–Kagome –me dijo un día en voz baja–, si sigues haciendo eso no te daré más clases.

No volví a tocar una nota falsa.

Hasta aquella noche, unas horas antes de que Hojo y yo nos peleáramos por Las cuatro estaciones. Había estado en un bar de Camden Town, tocando con un grupo con aspiraciones de banda de rock blues, cuando de repente se me paralizaron los dedos y me salté una nota. Ninguno de los miembros de la banda se dio cuenta, y aparte de un grupo de fans incondicionales que estaban allí por Koga, el cantante y guitarrista, la mayor parte del público no nos hacía ningún caso. Era un miércoles por la noche, y la clientela era peor que la de los borrachos de la noche del sábado, porque, aparte de los seguidores del grupo, los clientes habían ido al bar a tomar una cerveza y charlar tranquilamente y no prestaban atención a la música. Koga me dijo que no debía preocuparme.

Él tocaba la viola además de la guitarra, aunque había abandonado bastante el primer instrumento para intentar crear una música más comercial con el segundo. Ambos éramos músicos de cuerda de vocación y por este motivo habíamos congeniado muy bien.

–A todos nos pasa algún día, cariño –dijo.

Pero a mí no. Me sentía humillada.

Dejé a la banda en el pub sin tomar una copa con ellos y fui al metro para ir a Ealing, al piso de Hojo, del que tenía llave. Me había confundido con el horario de su avión, y creía que viajaría en el vuelo nocturno y llegaría más tarde, por la mañana, e iría directamente a la oficina sin pasar por casa, lo que me daba la oportunidad de dormir en una cama cómoda toda la noche y escuchar un poco de música. Otro de los motivos por los que seguía saliendo con él era la calidad de su equipo de música, y que tuviera suficiente espacio en el suelo del salón para tumbarse. Era una de las pocas personas que conocía que todavía tenía un equipo estéreo, con reproductor de CDs, y en mi piso no había espacio suficiente para tumbarse en el suelo, a menos que metiera la cabeza en el armario de la cocina.

Tras unas horas escuchando a Vivaldi, concluí que aquella relación, por agradable que fuera en general, estaba estrangulando mi impulso creativo. Seis meses de arte encorsetado, música encorsetada, barbacoas encorsetadas con otras parejas encorsetadas y sexo encorsetado me habían dejado con la sensación de estar atada a una cadena que yo misma me había puesto al cuello, con un nudo.

Debía encontrar la manera de soltarme.

Normalmente Hojo tenía el sueño ligero, pero después de un vuelo desde Los Ángeles tomaba Nytol para evitar el jet lag. Vi el envoltorio brillando en la soledad de la papelera.

Incluso a las cuatro de la madrugada, se había molestado en tirarlo en lugar de dejarlo sobre la mesilla hasta el día siguiente.

El CD de Vivaldi estaba boca abajo junto a la lámpara. Para Hojo, dejar un CD fuera del estuche era la máxima expresión de protesta. A pesar del Nytol, me sorprendía que hubiera conseguido dormirse, con el CD a la intemperie, ensuciándose.

Me levanté antes de que amaneciera, habiendo dormido solo un par de horas, y le dejé una nota en la cocina: «Perdona por el ruido. Que duermas bien. Ya te llamaré, etc.», escribí.

Tomé la Central line del metro en dirección al West End sin saber muy bien adónde iba. Mi piso siempre estaba hecho un asco, y no me gustaba ensayar allí demasiado a menudo porque las paredes eran finas y me preocupaba que los inquilinos de los apartamentos contiguos se cansaran del ruido, por agradable que a mí me pareciera. Mis manos estaban deseando tocar, aunque solo fuera para desahogar las emociones que había ido acumulando desde la noche anterior.

El metro estaba lleno a rebosar cuando llegué a Shepherd's Bush. Me había quedado en un extremo del vagón, apoyada contra uno de los asientos tapizados, al lado de la puerta, porque era más fácil que sentarse con el estuche del violín entre las piernas. Estaba aplastada por una multitud de oficinistas sudados, que abarrotaban aún más el vagón en cada nueva estación, y todos parecían tremendamente infelices.

Todavía llevaba puesto el vestido largo negro de terciopelo de la actuación de la noche anterior, con unas Dr Martens de piel de color cereza. En las actuaciones de música clásica me ponía tacones, pero prefería volver a casa con las botas porque sentía que añadían un contoneo amenazador a mi paso cuando caminaba por el East End a altas horas de la noche.

Me enderecé, con la barbilla alta, imaginando que, vestida así, la mayoría de la gente del vagón o al menos los que podían verme entre la multitud, sospechaban que volvía a casa después de un ligue de una noche.

A la mierda. Ojalá estuviera volviendo a casa después de un ligue de una noche. Con los viajes que hacía Hojo, y yo que tocaba en todas las actuaciones que me ofrecían, llevábamos casi un mes sin tener relaciones sexuales. Y cuando las teníamos, casi nunca me corría, y si lo hacía era tras unas caricias apresuradas y avergonzadas con las que yo intentaba alcanzar el orgasmo mientras me preocupaba que mi masturbación después de un polvo le hiciera sentir incompetente. Aún así, a pesar de todo, me masturbaba, porque era o eso o pasar las siguientes veinticuatro horas con los nervios a flor de piel y sintiéndome desdichada.

En Marble Arch subió un obrero de la construcción. Para entonces el extremo del vagón estaba abarrotado, y los demás pasajeros pusieron mala cara cuando intentó hacerse sitio junto a la puerta, frente a mí. Era alto, con extremidades musculosas y gruesas, y tuvo que agacharse un poco para que las puertas pudieran cerrarse.

–Hagan sitio, por favor –gritó un pasajero con una voz cortés, pero tensa.

Nadie se movió.

Soy una persona educada y moví el estuche del violín para hacer sitio, dejando mi cuerpo libre de obstáculos y directamente frente al hombre musculoso.

El tren arrancó con una sacudida, desequilibrando a los pasajeros. El hombre salió disparado hacia delante y yo enderecé la espalda para no perder el equilibrio. Por un momento sentí su pecho apretándose contra mí. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón de manga larga, un chaleco de seguridad y vaqueros lavados a la piedra. No estaba gordo, pero era robusto, como un jugador de rugby fuera de temporada, estaba estrujado en el vagón con el brazo estirado para agarrar la barra del techo, y todo lo que llevaba parecía irle ligeramente pequeño.

Cerré los ojos y me imaginé cómo sería debajo de los vaqueros. No había podido verlo por debajo de la cintura al entrar, pero la mano que agarraba la barra del techo era grande y gruesa, así que supuse que lo mismo podía aplicarse al bulto de los vaqueros.

Entramos en Bond Street y una rubia menuda con una expresión decidida en la cara, se dispuso a entrar a la fuerza.

Un pensamiento fugaz: ¿saldría el tren de nuevo de la estación con una sacudida?

Lo hizo.

«Musculitos» cayó contra mí y, sintiéndome atrevida, empujé hacia delante los muslos con fuerza y noté que su cuerpo se ponía tenso. La rubia empezó a retorcerse intentando sacar un libro del bolso y clavó el codo en la espalda del obrero de la construcción. El hombre se acercó más a mí para hacerle sitio, o quizá simplemente le gustaba la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos.

Apreté más fuerte los muslos.

El vagón dio otra sacudida.

Se relajó.

Ahora su cuerpo estaba firmemente pegado contra el mío, y envalentonada por nuestra aparentemente fortuita proximidad, me apoyé solo un poquito, empujando la pelvis hacia fuera de manera que el botón de sus vaqueros hiciera presión contra mi sexo.

Soltó la mano de la barra del techo y la apoyó en la pared por encima de mi hombro, de modo que estábamos prácticamente abrazados. Me imaginé que sentía su respiración entrecortada y el corazón acelerado, aunque cualquier ruido que hubiera hecho se habría apagado con el sonido del tren corriendo por el túnel.

Me latía el corazón con fuerza y sentí una punzada súbita de miedo, pensando que había ido demasiado lejos. ¿Qué haría si me dirigía la palabra? ¿O si me besaba? Me pregunté cómo sería sentir su lengua en mi boca, si sería bueno besando, si era la clase de hombre que metería y sacaría la lengua de forma horrible, como un lagarto, o si sería de los que me apartaría los cabellos y me besaría lentamente, como si me saboreara.

Sentí una humedad cálida entre las piernas y me di cuenta, con una mezcla de vergüenza y placer, de que se me habían mojado las bragas. Por suerte había resistido el deseo de salir en plan fugitiva aquella mañana y había encontrado unas bragas en casa de Hojo.

Musculitos estaba volviendo la cara hacia mí, intentando mirarme a los ojos, y yo mantuve la mirada baja y el rostro impasible, como si la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío no tuviera nada de especial y aquella fuera mi forma habitual de viajar en el metro.

Temiéndome lo que sucedería si continuaba mucho más tiempo atrapada entre la pared del vagón y aquel hombre, me agaché para pasar por debajo de su brazo y bajé del vagón en Chancery Lane sin mirar atrás. Momentáneamente me pregunté si me seguiría.

Yo llevaba un vestido; Chancery Lane era una estación poco transitada; tras nuestro intercambio en el vagón, podía proponer toda clase de gestas anónimas y eróticas. Pero el tren se marchó y el tiarrón se fue con él.

Tenía la intención de doblar a la izquierda al salir de la estación y dirigirme a un restaurante francés de la esquina donde hacían los mejores huevos Benedict que había probado desde que me fui de Nueva Zelanda. La primera vez que comí allí, le dije al chef que preparaba el desayuno más delicioso de Londres, y él me contestó que ya lo sabía. Entiendo por qué a los londinenses no les caen bien los franceses; son unos engreídos, pero a mí me gustan, y volvía siempre que podía al mismo restaurante para comer unos huevos Benedict.

Pero aquella vez estaba demasiado aturullada para recordar el camino y doblé a la derecha en lugar de a la izquierda. De todos modos el restaurante francés no abría hasta las nueve. Podía encontrar un lugar tranquilo en Grey's Inn Gardens, quizá tocar un poco antes de volver al restaurante.

Bajando por la calle y buscando el camino que llevaba al parque, me di cuenta de que estaba delante de un club de striptease al que fui pocas semanas después de llegar a Inglaterra. Había ido con una amiga, una chica con quien trabajé un tiempo mientras viajaba por el Territorio del Norte de Australia y con la que coincidí de nuevo en un albergue de juventud la primera noche que estuve en Londres. Ella había oído que bailar era la forma más fácil de ganar dinero en la ciudad. Trabajabas en locales sórdidos un par de meses más o menos y luego ya encontrabas empleo en uno de los bares elegantes de Mayfair, donde las celebridades y los futbolistas te metían fajos de billetes en el tanga como si fueran confeti.

Yura me había llevado con ella a inspeccionar el local y ver si podía encontrar empleo. Me decepcionó que el hombre que nos recibió en la entrada con moqueta roja no nos llevara a una habitación llena de mujeres escasamente vestidas meneando las caderas sino que nos llevara a su despacho, que estaba detrás de una puerta, en un lateral.

Le preguntó a Yura qué experiencia tenía; ninguna, exceptuando cuando se subía a bailar a las mesas en los clubes nocturnos. Después la miró de arriba abajo, como un yóquey evaluando un caballo en una subasta.

Entonces me miró a mí de arriba abajo.

–¿Tú también buscas trabajo, guapa?

–No, gracias –contesté–. Ya tengo. Solo la acompaño.

–Aquí no toca nadie a nadie. Si intentan algo los echamos inmediatamente –añadió, esperanzado.

Negué con la cabeza.

Si hubiera considerado brevemente vender mi cuerpo por dinero, si no fuera por los riesgos que comporta, habría preferido la prostitución. No sé por qué, pero me parecía más honesto.

El striptease lo veía como algo artificioso. ¿Por qué ir tan lejos y no llegar hasta el final? En cualquier caso, decidí que necesitaba las noches libres para las actuaciones, y necesitaba un empleo que me dejara suficiente energía para ensayar.

Yura duró aproximadamente un mes en el club de Holborn antes de que la echaran porque una de las chicas la denunció por salir del local con dos clientes.

Una pareja joven. Con el aspecto más inocente que te puedas imaginar, dijo Yura. Habían ido al local tarde, una noche de viernes, el chico más contento que unas castañuelas y la chica excitada y asustadiza como si no hubiera visto el cuerpo de otra mujer en su vida. El chico se había ofrecido a pagar por un baile, y su novia echó un vistazo y eligió a Yura. Quizá porque todavía no había comprado ropa de stripper como Dios manda ni se había puesto uñas postizas como las demás chicas. Era lo que hacía diferente a Yura. Era la única stripper que no lo parecía.

La chica se había excitado claramente a los pocos segundos. Su novio estaba colorado como un tomate. Yura se divertía pervirtiendo la inocencia y le halagaba la respuesta de los jóvenes a los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Se inclinó hacia delante, llenando el escaso espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

–¿Queréis venir a mi casa? –les susurró al oído.

Tras ruborizarse un poco más, ambos aceptaron, subieron los tres a un taxi negro y fueron al piso de Vauxhall. La propuesta de Yura de ir a casa de ellos en lugar de a la suya había sido rechazada inmediatamente.

La cara de su compañero de piso era un poema, dijo Yura, cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio por la mañana, sin llamar, para dejarle una taza de té y la encontró en la cama no con un desconocido sino con dos.

Ya no veía mucho a Yura últimamente. Londres tenía tendencia a tragarse a las personas, y mantener el contacto con la gente nunca había sido mi fuerte. Pero del club sí me acordaba.

El local de striptease no estaba, como podía esperarse, en un callejón oscuro, sino en plena calle principal, entre un Pret à Manger y una tienda de deportes. Unas puertas más abajo había un restaurante italiano donde fui una vez con un amigo, una cena memorable porque quemé la carta sin querer al sostenerla sobre la vela que habían colocado en el centro de la mesa.

La entrada estaba ligeramente oculta y el letrero de encima no era de neón ni estaba encendido, pero si mirabas el lugar directamente, desde el cristal mate al nombre ridículo –Cariñitos– no había forma de confundirlo con algo que no fuera un club de striptease.

Empujada por una curiosidad repentina, apreté más fuerte el violín bajo el brazo, y empujé la puerta.

Estaba cerrada. Con llave. Seguramente no era tan raro que no estuviera abierto a las ocho y media de la mañana de un jueves. Pero yo volví a empujar la puerta, esperando que se abriera.

Nada.

Dos hombres pasaron lentamente en una camioneta blanca y bajaron la ventanilla.

–Vuelve a la hora del almuerzo, guapa –gritó uno de ellos.

La expresión de su cara era más de simpatía que de atracción. Con mi vestido negro, y el maquillaje de rockera de la noche anterior, probablemente parecía una chica desesperada por encontrar un empleo. ¿Y si lo era, qué?

Ya estaba hambrienta y tenía la boca seca. Me empezaban a doler los brazos. Apretaba fuerte el estuche del violín contra el costado, un tic que tenía cuando estaba preocupada o estresada.

No me apetecía ir al restaurante francés sin ducharme y con la ropa del día anterior. No quería que el chef pensara que era una palurda.

Tomé de nuevo el metro a Whitechapel, fui caminando a mi piso, me quité el vestido y me metí en la cama. Puse la alarma del despertador a las tres, para poder tocar en el metro durante las aglomeraciones de la tarde.

Incluso los peores días, los días que sentía las manos torpes como si estuvieran llenas de salchichas y la cabeza llena de pegamento, encontraba la manera de tocar en algún lugar, aunque fuera en un parque con las palomas de público. No era tanto porque fuera ambiciosa, o porque quisiera hacer una carrera musical, aunque por supuesto soñaba con que me descubrieran y me contrataran y con tocar en el Lincoln Center o en el Royal Festival Hall.

Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Me desperté a las tres sintiéndome descansada y mucho más positiva. Tengo un carácter optimista. Se necesita cierto grado de locura, una actitud muy animada o un poco de cada para trasladarte a la otra punta del mundo sin más que una maleta, una cuenta corriente vacía y un sueño. Mis bajones no duraban mucho.

Mi armario está lleno de ropa diferente para tocar en la calle, la mayor parte comprada en mercadillos y en eBay, porque no tengo mucho dinero. Casi nunca me pongo vaqueros, porque con una cintura proporcionalmente mucho más estrecha que las caderas, probarme pantalones me resulta tedioso, y por eso llevo faldas y vestidos casi siempre. Tengo un par de vaqueros cortados para cuando toco música country, pero aquel día sentía que era día de Vivaldi y Vivaldi exige un aspecto más clásico. El vestido negro de terciopelo habría sido mi primera opción, pero estaba arrugado en una pila en el suelo donde lo había tirado por la mañana, y necesitaba llevarlo otra vez a la tintorería. Así que elegí una falda negra hasta la rodilla, con un poco de cola, y una blusa de seda color crema, con un cuello delicado de encaje, que compré en una tienda de segunda mano, la misma de donde había salido el vestido. Me puse medias opacas y unas botas con cordones hasta los tobillos y tacones bajos. Esperaba que el efecto general fuera un poco recatado, victoriano gótico, el estilo que me gustaba y que Hojo detestaba; él creía que lo vintage era para los aspirantes a modernos que no se duchaban.

Cuando llegué a Tottenham Court Road, la estación donde tenía un lugar reservado para tocar, el metro ya empezaba a estar atestado. Me instalé en mi zona, contra la pared del fondo, frente a la primera serie de escaleras mecánicas. Había leído un estudio en una revista que decía que la gente estaba más dispuesta a dar dinero a los músicos callejeros si tenía unos minutos para decidirse. Así que era útil que estuviera situada donde los pasajeros pudieran verme mientras bajaban por la escalera mecánica y darles tiempo para sacar la cartera antes de pasar delante de mí. Tampoco estaba en medio de su camino, que era lo que parecían preferir los londinenses; les gustaba pensar que habían decidido desviarse para echar dinero en mi estuche.

Sabía que debía mirar a los ojos y sonreír y dar las gracias a las personas que echaban monedas, pero normalmente estaba tan perdida en mi música que a menudo me olvidaba.

Cuando tocaba Vivaldi, era imposible que conectara con nadie. Si hubiera sonado una alarma en la estación, probablemente no me habría enterado. Me llevé el violín a la barbilla y a los pocos minutos los pasajeros desaparecieron. Tottenham Court Road desapareció. Estábamos solo Vivaldi y yo, hasta el infinito.

Toqué hasta que los brazos me dolieron y el estómago empezó a quejarse, ambas claras señales de que era más tarde del tiempo que había pensado quedarme. Llegué a casa a las diez.

Hasta la mañana siguiente no conté mis ganancias y no descubrí un billete rojo nuevo pulcramente metido en un pequeño desgarro del forro de la funda de terciopelo.

Alguien me había dejado cincuenta libras.

Continuara.

Primer capitulo. ¿Qué tal lo sintieron? Es una pequeña introducción a la vida de Kagome, su amor a la musica clasica, su personalidad, su origen. Ahora la pregunta que tal ves se esten haciendo es ¿Quién dejo un billete de cincuenta libras? Que hasta donde se es una buena cantidad.

Nos estaremos viendo en el proximo capitulo, esperamos que nos dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, quejas, reclamos, sugerencias… todo sera bienvenido.

L. Hernandez


	2. Chapter 2 Un Hombre y sus Deseos

Inuyasha, su mundo y la historia NO me pertenecen. Adaptación sin ningún tipo de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

 _Cerrando los ojos se apaga el universo_

 _Pequeño telón para escenario tan inmenso._

 _¿Te falta algo?¿Te sientes solo?_

 _No importa pues un corazón grande se llena con poco._

2

Un hombre y sus deseos

Las mareas de casualidades se mueven de formas curiosas. A veces sentía que toda su vida había fluido como un río, en un curso tortuoso demasiado a menudo dictado por acontecimientos o personas llegados a su vida por azar, y que nunca había estado realmente al mando. Simplemente se había dejado llevar desde la infancia, la adolescencia y las primeras batallas hasta llegar a las aguas plácidas de la mediana edad, como un borracho que se embarca en mares desconocidos. Pero, en realidad, ¿no estaban todos en el mismo barco? Tal vez él solo demostrara ser mejor navegante, y las tormentas no habían sido demasiado feroces por el camino.

La clase de aquel día se había alargado: demasiadas preguntas de los estudiantes interrumpiendo su exposición. Tampoco representaba un problema para él. Cuanto más preguntaran, cuanto más dudaran, mejor. Significaba que estaban atentos, interesados en el tema. No era siempre así. Aquel año tenía un buen grupo. La proporción justa de estudiantes extranjeros y nacionales para formar una mezcla exigente, que a su vez lo mantenía alerta y despierto. A diferencia de tantos otros profesores, variaba mucho sus clases de un curso a otro, aunque solo fuera para esquivar la trampa del aburrimiento y la repetición. Aquel semestre sus seminarios de literatura comparada exploraban la recurrencia del suicidio y el elemento de la muerte en los escritores de las décadas de 1930 y 1940. Estudiaban las novelas del norteamericano F. Scott Fitzgerald; del francés, a menudo erróneamente etiquetado como fascista, Drieu La Rochelle y del autor italiano Cesare Pavese. No era un tema especialmente alegre, pero parecía tocar la fibra a la mayor parte de su público, sobre todo a las mujeres. Se imaginaba que la culpa era de Sylvia Plath. Mientras no guiara a demasiadas de ellas en dirección al horno de gas para emularla, pensó sonriendo por dentro.

No necesitaba el empleo. Diez años antes, tras el fallecimiento de su padre, recibió una buena suma como herencia. No se lo esperaba. Nunca habían tenido una buena relación, y siempre dio por supuesto que sus hermanos, con quienes no mantenía un contacto regular ni tenía mucho en común, lo heredarían todo. Fue una sorpresa agradable. Una encrucijada invisible más en el camino de la vida.

Después de clase tenía cita con un par de estudiantes en su despacho, para organizar futuras tutorías y responder preguntas, y se le fue el día. Había pensado ir a ver una película de estreno en el Curzon West End, a última hora de la tarde, pero ya no llegaba. Tampoco era importante, podía ir durante el fin de semana.

Su móvil vibró y sonó, arrastrándose como un cangrejo sobre la lisa superficie de la mesa.

Respondió. Era un mensaje.

«¿Te apetece quedar? C.»

Bankotsu suspiró. ¿Debía o no debía?

Llevaba un año viéndose con Tsubaki y ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella y por todo el asunto. Teóricamente no corría ningún peligro porque empezaron a salir una vez que ella dejó de ser su alumna. Pensó que duraría unos días. Así que la cuestión ética estaba resuelta, pero ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir con la relación.

Decidió no responderle inmediatamente. Darse un tiempo para reflexionar. Recogió la chaqueta de piel negra gastada del colgador de la pared, metió los libros y las carpetas de la clase en la bolsa de lona y salió a la calle. Con la cremallera subida hasta el cuello para protegerse del viento gélido que subía del río, se dirigió hacia el metro. Estaba oscureciendo, se imponía el tono gris metálico apagado del otoño londinense. Se sentía amenazado por las multitudes de la hora punta que descendían apresuradas, riadas de pasajeros dirigiéndose en todas direcciones, rozándole anónimamente en su estela.

Normalmente, a esas horas estaría ya lejos del centro. Era un poco como ver otra faceta de la ciudad, una dimensión singular, en la que el mundo robótico del trabajo estaba en alza, pesada, plomiza, fuera de lugar. Bankotsu tomó sin pensárselo el periódico gratuito de la tarde que le ofrecían y entró en la estación.

Tsubaki era alemana, una morena atractiva y era estupenda en la cama. El cuerpo le olía a menudo al aceite de coco de la crema aromática que usaba para hidratar la piel. Tras una noche entera con ella en la cama, Bankotsu normalmente acababa con un ligero dolor de cabeza debido al fuerte olor. Tampoco pasaban muchas noches enteras juntos. Hacían el amor, charlaban un poco y se despedían hasta la próxima. Era ese tipo de relación. Sin ataduras, sin preguntas, sin exclusividades. Satisfacían necesidades mutuas, casi tenía una virtud higiénica.

Era una relación en la que se había encontrado sin querer; sin duda ella le mandó señales, una luz verde o algo parecido, al principio, y Bankotsu se dejó llevar sabiendo que no había tomado conscientemente la iniciativa. Esas cosas suelen pasar.

El tren se detuvo mientras él soñaba despierto. Allí debía hacer transbordo a la Northern line, a través de un laberinto de pasillos. Detestaba aquel metro, pero la lealtad a sus años previos menos adinerados le impedía la mayor parte de los días tomar un taxi para ir y volver de clase.

Se habría llevado el coche, sin importarle pagar la tarifa del peaje del centro, de no ser por la falta de aparcamientos en la universidad y en la zona colindante, además del habitual e irritante embotellamiento en Finchley Road.

Los olores conocidos de la hora punta –sudor, resignación y depresión– le agredieron los sentidos mientras se dirigía a la escalera mecánica, y un sonido lejano de música llegó a sus oídos.

El camarero les había llevado los cafés fuera. El café doble habitual de Bankotsu y un capuchino más sofisticado con algún añadido seudoitaliano para Tsubaki. Había encendido un cigarrillo después de pedirle permiso, aunque Bankotsu no fumara.

–¿Estás contenta con el curso, entonces? –preguntó.

–Mucho –confirmó ella.

–¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer? ¿Quedarte en Londres y seguir estudiando?

–Es probable.

Tsubaki tenía los ojos casi negros y llevaba los cabellos oscuros recogidos en un moño francés, si es que todavía se llamaba así. Sobre la frente le caía un flequillo poco tupido.

–Me gustaría hacer un doctorado, pero todavía no me siento preparada. Podría dar clase en alguna parte. Enseñar alemán. Me lo han pedido varias personas.

–¿No literatura? –preguntó Bankotsu.

–No lo creo –respondió Tsubaki.

–Lástima.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, con una sonrisa inquisitiva.

–Creo que lo harías muy bien.

–¿En serio?

–En serio.

–Eres muy amable.

Bankotsu tomó un sorbo de café. Estaba caliente, era fuerte y dulce. Le había puesto cuatro terrones y lo había agitado con ganas, borrando su sabor amargo.

–Ni hablar.

–A mí me encantaban tus clases –añadió Tsubaki, bajando los ojos y casi pestañeando, aunque no podía estar seguro debido a la penumbra húmeda del café. A lo mejor se lo había imaginado.

–Siempre hacías buenas preguntas, demostrabas que tenías una buena comprensión del tema.

–Tienes una gran pasión... por los libros –comentó ella rápidamente.

–Eso espero –dijo Bankotsu.

Tsubaki levantó la cabeza de nuevo y él notó que tenía la piel enrojecida hasta su espectacular escote, donde un sujetador blanco levantaba y exponía las curvas suaves y brillantes de sus pechos constreñidos. Siempre llevaba camisetas blancas ceñidas, estrechas en la cintura, que realzaban su opulencia.

La señal era inconfundible. Tsubaki le había propuesto quedar para tomar algo para eso. Ya no tenía que ver con propósitos académicos. Ya era evidente.

Bankotsu contuvo la respiración un instante mientras consideraba la situación. Vaya, era muy atractiva, y –un pensamiento cruzó su mente de refilón– hacía un par de décadas que no se acostaba con una alemana; entonces era un adolescente y ella tenía diez años más que él, un abismo generacional en esa época para su percepción ignorante. Después de aquello había disfrutado de muchas nacionalidades femeninas en una investigación informal por la geografía del placer. ¿Por qué no?

Bankotsu movió una mano lentamente por la madera de la mesa y rozó los dedos extendidos de Tsubaki. Uñas largas y afiladas pintadas de escarlata, dos anillos gruesos, uno con un pequeño diamante.

La chica se miró la mano y respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

–Estoy prometida desde hace un año. Él está en Alemania. Viene a verme de vez en cuando. Pero ya no estoy segura de que vayamos en serio. Por si te lo preguntabas.

Bankotsu disfrutaba de cómo el acento alemán de Tsubaki modulaba sus palabras.

–Ya. –Las palmas de la mano de la chica estaban anormalmente calientes.

–¿Tú no llevas anillos? –preguntó.

–No –dijo Bankotsu.

Una hora más tarde, estaban en el dormitorio de ella en Shoreditch. El ruido de los clientes de los clubes nocturnos de Hoxton, que hablaban con voz fuerte en la acera, se filtraba por la ventana abierta.

–Permíteme –dijo.

Se besaron. El aliento de ella era un cóctel de tabaco, capuchino, lascivia y calor que le subía del estómago. El aliento de ella deteniéndose mientras las manos de él se paseaban por su cintura y le apretaba el torso contra sus pechos, con los pezones endurecidos apuntándole, delatando su excitación. El aliento de ella sobre la piel del cuello de él mientras su lengua le exploraba sensualmente la oreja izquierda, a la vez que le acariciaba el lóbulo y después lo lamía por dentro provocando que se tensara de placer y expectación. Tsubaki cerró los ojos.

Empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa blanca y ella contuvo la respiración. La fina tela estaba tan tensa que a Bankos le extrañó que pudiera respirar. Botón tras botón, liberando la suavidad de su piel, con cada sucesiva abertura la blusa se abría un poco más, abandonándose a la liberación. Sus pechos transmitían una alegría espectacular.

Colinas pronunciadas en las que podía hundirse, aunque generalmente le gustaran ejemplos de opulencia menos expansivos. Tsubaki era una muchacha grande, empezando por su personalidad, su exuberancia natural, hasta cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo.

La mano de la chica se paró en la parte delantera, ahora exageradamente abultada, de sus pantalones. Bankotsu retrocedió un paso, sin ninguna prisa por ser «liberado».

Bankotsu extendió una mano hacia Tsubaki, enroscó un par de dedos en sus cabellos y encontró la ligera resistencia de docenas de horquillas que sujetaban la delicada forma del moño. Suspiró. Comenzó a retirar cada horquilla con movimientos lentos y deliberados, soltando mechones enteros cada vez, observando cómo se soltaban y le caían sobre los hombros, posándose apaciblemente sobre las tensas y finas tiras del sujetador.

Estos eran los momentos para los que vivía. La quietud antes de la tormenta. El ritual de desvelar. Sabiendo que se había alcanzado el punto de no retorno, que se había traspasado, que la penetración era inevitable. Bankotsu quería saborear cada momento, alargarlo al máximo, imprimir cada recuerdo en sus neuronas, visiones completamente nuevas que recorrían el camino desde las puntas de los dedos por todo su cuerpo, a lo largo de su erección, hasta su cerebro, donde quedaría grabado para siempre. La clase de recuerdos con los que podía regalarse toda la vida.

Respiró profundamente y captó el olor desconocido y débil del aceite de coco.

–¿Qué perfume llevas? –preguntó, intrigado por aquella fragancia poco habitual.

–Ah, eso –dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa insinuante–. No es un perfume, es una crema. Me doy un masaje con ella cada mañana. Me mantiene la piel suave. ¿No te gusta?

–Es rara, lo reconozco –contestó, y después de reflexionar, añadió–: Eres tú.

Se acostumbraría enseguida. Era curioso que cada mujer oliera de forma diferente, como una firma, un equilibrio sensorial delicado de aroma natural, perfumes y aceites artificiales, dulces y agrios.

Tsubaki se desabrochó el sujetador y sus pechos se desbordaron, sorprendentemente altos y firmes. La mano de Bankotsu bajó hasta los pezones marrón oscuro y turgentes.

Un día en el futuro, disfrutaría pellizcándolos con las horquillas para que se endurecieran y contemplaría en los ojos húmedos de Tsubaki el dolor y el placer que aquello le provocaba.

–A menudo, durante tus clases, te pillaba mirándome, ¿sabes? –comentó.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Pues sí –confirmó ella con una sonrisa.

–Si tú lo dices –añadió Bankotsu, en un tono malicioso.

¿Cómo podía no mirarla? Siempre llevaba la falda más corta y siempre se sentaba en la primera fila del aula, cruzando y descruzando las piernas enfundadas en medias con un abandono alegre y despreocupado, observando apaciblemente la mirada errante de Bankotsu con una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios carnosos.

–Veamos, entonces –dijo Bankotsu.

La observó mientras bajaba la cremallera de la falda con estampado Burberry, la dejaba caer al suelo y salía del círculo de tela todavía con las botas marrones de piel hasta la rodilla. Tenía los muslos gruesos, pero su corpulencia estaba en consonancia, con los pechos desnudos al aire como mástiles imperiosos, vestida únicamente con las bragas negras hasta la cintura, medias hasta la mitad del muslo y botas bien lustradas; tenía un aire a amazona guerrera. Feroz pero dócil. Agresiva pero dispuesta a ceder. Se miraron a los ojos.

–Tú –ordenó ella.

Bankotsu se desabrochó la camisa, la dejó caer al suelo enmoquetado, mientras ella lo observaba atentamente.

Una sonrisa cómplice se paseó por los labios de Tsubaki, mientras Bankotsu permanecía impasible, instándola silenciosamente con los ojos a seguir desnudándose.

Tsubaki se agachó para bajar la cremallera de las botas y se las quitó rápidamente, una detrás de otra. Enrolló el fino nailon de las medias hasta los tobillos y se las quitó.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajarse las bragas Bankotsu levantó una mano.

–Espera –dijo.

Ella se detuvo.

Se acercó a Tsubaki, se puso detrás de ella y se arrodilló a la vez que metía un dedo por debajo de la tela elástica de la ropa interior, admirando la solidez y la perfección de las nalgas desde su perspectiva, las pecas salpicadas aquí y allá en el panorama de la espalda desnuda. Tiró con un gesto hacia abajo, dejando a la vista el paisaje blanco de las nalgas firmes. La agarró por una pantorrilla y ella se deshizo de las bragas, que él arrugó en un puño y lanzó lejos.

Se levantó y se quedó de pie delante de ella, que ya estaba totalmente desnuda.

–Date la vuelta –pidió Bankotsu.

Iba totalmente depilada, y su abertura se mostraba insólitamente gruesa, claramente delimitada, una línea geométrica y recta de finas cordilleras de carne enfrentadas.

Alargó un dedo hacia la entrepierna. Sintió el calor que irradiaba. Introdujo el dedo con seguridad. Estaba muy húmeda.

La miró a los ojos, buscando el deseo.

–Fóllame –dijo Tsubaki.

–Creía que no me lo pedirías nunca.

Desde lejos, avanzando por el pasillo que conducía al andén de la Northern line, acompañado de la multitud de la hora punta como si fuera un prisionero estrechamente custodiado, le llegaron los acordes de una melodía conocida.

El sonido de un violín que perforaba el ruido sofocado de los pasajeros vespertinos llegó hasta él, más fuerte a cada paso, hasta que Bankotsu reconoció que alguien tocaba la segunda sección de Las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, aunque solo fuera la parte del violín principal, sin el acompañamiento de toda la orquesta como contrapunto del concierto. Pero el tono era tan agudo que no requería el apoyo de una orquesta.

Apresuró el paso, dejando que la música fluyera dentro de sus oídos atentos.

En la encrucijada de cuatro túneles, en un espacio más abierto, donde una hilera de ascensores engullía riadas de pasajeros al tiempo que otros escupían a otras tantas hacia las profundidades del sistema de transporte, había una chica tocando su instrumento con los ojos cerrados. Los cabellos rojizos le caían sobre los hombros, como un halo, electrizados.

Bankotsu se paró con dificultad, impidiendo el paso a los demás pasajeros, hasta que consiguió refugiarse en una esquina donde el flujo de la hora punta no le interrumpía, y pudo estudiar con más atención a la intérprete. No, no estaba enchufada a nada. La riqueza del sonido se debía únicamente a la acústica de la zona y al vigoroso glissando de su arco contra las cuerdas.

Qué buena es, por Dios, pensó Bankotsu.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba atentamente una pieza clásica. Cuando era pequeño, su madre le había comprado un abono de temporada a unos conciertos que se celebraban los sábados por la mañana en el Théâtre du Châtelet de París, donde destinaron a su padre y la familia vivió toda una década. Durante seis meses, en conciertos matutinos que servían como ensayo para la interpretación de verdad de la noche para un público adulto, la orquesta y los solistas invitados ofrecieron una maravillosa introducción al mundo y al repertorio de la música clásica. A Bankotsu le pareció fascinante, y años más tarde gastó gran parte de su escaso dinero en comprar discos –todavía era la época gloriosa del vinilo: Tchaikovsky, Grieg, Mendelssohn, Rachmaninov, Berlioz y Prokofiev eran los dioses de su panteón personal– para gran regocijo de su padre. Tardaría más de una década en graduarse en música rock, cuando Bob Dylan se inició con la guitarra eléctrica y Bankotsu también empezó a llevar el pelo más largo, trenzado, casi imitándolo, siempre un poco rezagado en las tendencias musicales y sociológicas. Hasta entonces había seguido escuchando música clásica en la radio del coche. Le aportaba serenidad, le despejaba la mente, diluía las demasiado numerosas irritaciones que la carretera provocaba a su temperamento impaciente.

Los ojos de la joven estaban cerrados mientras se mecía suavemente sobre uno y otro pie, fundiéndose con la melodía. Llevaba una falda negra hasta la rodilla y una blusa blanquecina de estilo victoriano que brillaba ligeramente a la luz artificial subterránea; la tela fluyendo sobre la forma desconocida de su cuerpo. A Bankotsu lo sedujo inmediatamente la exquisita palidez de su piel y la fragilidad de la muñeca de la chica al mover el arco cadenciosamente con el violín apretado contra el cuello.

El violín parecía viejo, remendado en dos lugares distintos con cinta, en las últimas, pero el color de la madera conjuntaba perfectamente con el color de la melena azabache de la joven intérprete.

Bankotsu se quedó escuchando cinco minutos, sin ser consciente del paso del tiempo, ignorando el continuo fluir de pasajeros hacia sus vidas y actividades anónimas, contemplando a la violinista con cautivada atención mientras ella tocaba las intricadas melodías de Vivaldi con entusiasmo y total falta de interés por el entorno y el público involuntario o el forro raído de terciopelo del estuche del violín, a sus pies en el suelo, donde se acumulaban poco a poco las monedas, a pesar de que ningún transeúnte hiciera ninguna contribución mientras Bankotsu estuvo presente, todo oídos y completamente fascinado.

La chica no abrió los ojos ni una sola vez, perdida en su trance, la mente engullida en el mundo de la música, volando con las alas de la canción.

Bankotsu también cerró los ojos, intentando inconscientemente reunirse con ella en ese otro mundo que ella se había fabricado, donde la melodía borraba las formas de la realidad. Pero los volvía a abrir una y otra vez, deseoso de ver cómo se movía el cuerpo de la chica con movimientos casi imperceptibles, con todos los tendones de los músculos invisibles intentando llegar al éxtasis. Cómo le habría gustado saber qué sentía la chica en aquel momento, en su mente y en su cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de llegar al final del allegro del «Invierno». Bankotsu sacó la cartera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de piel y buscó un billete. Antes de ir a la universidad, por la mañana, había pasado por un cajero. Dudó brevemente entre un billete de veinte y uno de cincuenta, miró a la joven morena y siguió la incipiente ola de movimiento que recorría todo su cuerpo mientras la muñeca lanzaba el arco en un ángulo insólito hacia las cuerdas del instrumento una vez más. Por un instante, la seda de su blusa se puso tan tensa que parecía a punto de rasgarse, tirando sobre el sujetador negro que se transparentaba debajo.

Bankotsu sintió una tensión en la entrepierna y no precisamente por la música. Agarró el billete de cincuenta libras y lo dejó rápidamente en el estuche del violín, escondiéndolo bajo una capa de monedas para que no llamara la atención de algún transeúnte, todo sin que la joven, que estaba totalmente entregada a la música, se diera cuenta de nada.

Se alejó justo cuando la melodía se detuvo con un acorde, el ruido habitual del metro prevaleció de nuevo y los apresurados pasajeros siguieron circulando en todas direcciones.

Más tarde, una vez en casa, se echó en el sofá, escuchando una grabación de los conciertos de Vivaldi que había encontrado en los estantes, un CD que no sacaba del estuche desde hacía años. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo comprado; tal vez venía de regalo con alguna revista.

Recordó los ojos cerrados de la mujer –¿de qué color serían?– mientras se dejaba llevar por la música, el gesto del tobillo dentro de la bota, e imaginó cómo olería. Su mente se desbocó, evocando la vulva de Tsubaki, su profundidad, sus dedos explorándola, su pene martilleándola, la vez que le había pedido que le metiera el puño y cómo se ajustó a su interior húmedo, y el sonido de sus gemidos, el gritito en la punta de la lengua, y cómo le había clavado las uñas en la piel sensible de la espalda en un arrebato salvaje.

Respiró hondo y decidió que la próxima vez que se follara a Tsubaki, pondría aquella música. Sin duda. Pero en su cabeza no era Tsubaki a quien se estaba follando.

Al día siguiente no tenía clase; se había organizado el calendario para dar todas las clases de la semana en dos días. Sin embargo, al llegar la hora punta salió de casa impulsivamente y fue hasta la estación de Tottenham Court Road. Quería volver a ver a la joven intérprete. Tal vez descubrir de qué color eran sus ojos. Descubrir qué otras piezas de música tenía en el repertorio. Si se vestía de otro modo dependiendo de la elección de la música.

Pero no estaba. En el sitio de la chica había un chico con los cabellos largos y grasientos, que se movía con pedantería, primero tocando mal «Wonderwall» y después infligiendo una versión aún peor del «Roxanne» de Police a los insensibles pasajeros.

Bankotsu maldijo en voz baja.

Durante los siguientes cinco días volvió a la estación. Esperanzado.

Pero solo encontró una sucesión de músicos callejeros que tocaban Dylan y los Eagles, con más o menos éxito, o cantaban melodías de ópera con acompañamiento orquestal grabado. Nunca la violinista. Sabía que los músicos callejeros tenían lugares y horas convenidos, pero no tenía forma de descubrir cuál era el horario de la chica. Quizá fuera una intérprete ocasional y no volviera a aparecer por allí.

Finalmente, llamó a Tsubaki.

Fue como un polvo de venganza, como si tuviera que castigarla por no ser otra, colocándola autoritariamente a cuatro patas y poseyéndola con más brusquedad de lo normal. Ella no dijo nada, pero él se dio cuenta de que no le había gustado. Sujetándole los brazos a la espalda, apretándole brutalmente las muñecas y penetrándola hasta lo más profundo, ignorando su sequedad, deleitándose con el fuego ardiente de sus entrañas mientras empujaba con la precisión de un metrónomo, contemplando perversamente cómo cedía su culo ante la intensa presión que él aplicaba, una visión obscena en la que se regodeaba desvergonzadamente. De haber estado dotado con una tercera mano, habría tirado cruelmente de sus cabellos hacia atrás al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué se enfadaba tanto a veces? Tsubaki no le había hecho nada.

Tal vez se estaba cansando de ella y había llegado el momento de cambiar. ¿A quién?

–¿Disfrutas haciéndome daño? –le preguntó Tsubaki más tarde mientras tomaban algo en la cama, agotados, sudorosos y angustiados.

–A veces sí –respondió Bankotsu.

–¿Sabes que no me importa, verdad? –dijo ella.

–Lo sé –reconoció con un suspiro–. A lo mejor lo hago por eso. Pero ¿eso significa que te gusta? –preguntó.

–No estoy segura.

Volvió a instalarse el habitual silencio después del sexo que a menudo los separaba y se durmieron. Por la mañana ella se marchó temprano, dejando una nota de disculpa sobre una entrevista pendiente, y unos cuantos cabellos negruzcos sobre la almohada para recordar a Bankotsu que había pasado la noche en su cama.

Durante un mes Bankotsu no puso ningún CD de música clásica cuando estaba en casa solo. No le parecía bien. Se acercaba el final de curso y sentía la necesidad de volver a viajar.

¿Ámsterdam? ¿Venecia? ¿Otro continente? ¿Seattle? ¿Nueva Orleans? De algún modo aquellos destinos con los que antes había disfrutado ya no le parecían atractivos. Era una sensación inquietante que había experimentado muy pocas veces.

Tsubaki había vuelto a Hannover para pasar unas semanas con su familia y él no sentía la necesidad de salir a buscar a otra mujer para pasar el rato, y no había nadie de su pasado con quien deseara volver a quedar. Tampoco le apetecía ver a los amigos o la familia. Hubo días que incluso llegó a la conclusión de que sus poderes de seducción lo habían abandonado con destino desconocido.

Un día que iba a ver una película al National Film Theatre, en el South Bank, aceptó un periódico gratuito de un vendedor apostado ante la entrada de la estación de Waterloo y sin pensar lo guardó doblado en la bolsa de lona y se olvidó de él hasta el día siguiente por la tarde.

Cuando abrió el periódico, Bankotsu encontró un artículo breve de noticias locales que no habían salido en el Guardian de la mañana, en una sección denominada «Noticias del metro», que normalmente contaba anécdotas curiosas de objetos perdidos o historias absurdas sobre animales domésticos y aglomeraciones de hora punta.

Una violinista callejera se había visto envuelta sin querer en una pelea el día anterior mientras tocaba en la estación de Tottenham Court Road. Un grupo de hinchas borrachos de un equipo de fútbol regional que pasaba por allí camino de un partido en Wembley se enzarzó en una gran pelea en la que las autoridades del transporte de

Londres se vieron obligadas a intervenir, y aunque ella se mantuvo al margen, la empujaron con violencia y se le cayó el instrumento, con el que uno de los contendientes tropezó; al parecer, el violín estaba completamente inservible.

Bankotsu leyó rápidamente el breve artículo dos veces, apresurándose para llegar al final. La mujer se llamaba Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. A pesar del apellido Oriental, ella era de Nueva Zelanda.

Tenía que ser ella.

Tottenham Court Road, violín... ¿quién podía ser si no?

Era poco probable que siguiera tocando si se había quedado sin violín, así que las posibilidades de volver a verla, y menos oírla tocar, se habían evaporado.

Bankotsu estrujó el periódico con el puño sin darse cuenta y lo lanzó con furia.

Al menos tenía un nombre: Kagome.

Reflexionó y recordó que hacía unos años había asediado discretamente a una ex amante a través de Internet, con el único fin de descubrir qué había sido de ella y cómo era su vida. Un asedio unilateral, en realidad, porque la chica no llegó a enterarse de su discreta vigilancia.

Fue al estudio, encendió el ordenador e introdujo en Google el nombre de la joven intérprete.

Salieron pocos resultados, pero descubrió que tenía cuenta en Facebook.

La foto de la página de su Facebook era corriente y parecía un poco antigua, pero la reconoció de inmediato. Quizá se la hizo en Nueva Zelanda, lo que le llevó a especular sobre cuánto tiempo llevaría en Londres, o en Inglaterra.

En actitud relajada y sin la agonía de tocar el violín, su boca estaba pintada de rojo brillante, y Bankotsu no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería que su erección estuviera rodeada por aquellos labios tan ferozmente suculentos.

La página de Kagome tenía el acceso limitado y Bankotsu no pudo ver su muro, ni siquiera la lista de sus amigos; los detalles personales eran escasos, solo el nombre y la ciudad de origen y Londres como lugar de residencia, más un interés declarado tanto por hombres como mujeres, así como una lista de compositores clásicos y alguno pop entre sus preferidos.

No se mencionaban libros o películas; era evidente que no dedicaba mucho tiempo al

Facebook.

Pero Bankotsu encontró la forma de «entrar».

Aquella noche, después de sospesar multitud de pros y contras, regresó al ensordecedor silencio de la pantalla del ordenador, se conectó a Facebook y creó una cuenta nueva con un nombre falso y un mínimo de detalles personales que hacían que, en comparación, la página de Kagome pareciera comunicativa. Dudó sobre la foto que debía poner, considerando la posibilidad de descargar una imagen de alguien con una máscara veneciana de carnaval, pero al final dejó vacío el hueco de la foto. Habría sido demasiado melodramático. El texto en sí ya le parecía suficientemente intrigante y enigmático.

A continuación, enfundado en su nuevo personaje, tecleó un mensaje para Kagome:

Querida Kagome Higurashi:

Sentí mucho enterarme de tu accidente. Soy un gran admirador de tu música, y para asegurarme de que seguirás ensayando me gustaría regalarte un violín nuevo.

¿Estarías dispuesta a aceptar mi reto y mis condiciones?

Dejó el mensaje sin firmar aposta y pulsó «enviar».

Continuara…

L.H.


	3. Chapter 3 Una Chica y su Trasero

3

Una chica y su trasero

Me quedé mirando los pedazos de mi violín con una curiosa sensación de distancia.

Sin el instrumento en las manos, me sentía como si yo no estuviera realmente presente, como si hubiera observado la escena desde arriba. Disociación, decía mi psicólogo del instituto, cuando intentaba explicarle cómo me sentía sin un violín. Yo prefería pensar en mis peculiares vuelos mentales dentro y fuera de la música como una forma de magia, aunque imaginara que mi capacidad para desaparecer en la melodía en realidad solo era una conciencia agudizada de una parte de mi cerebro, consecuencia de una forma concentrada de deseo.

Habría llorado si hubiera sido de las que lloran. No es que no me angustiara por nada, más bien que tenía una forma distinta de afrontar las emociones: los sentimientos penetraban en mi cuerpo y normalmente se exteriorizaban a través del arco del violín o de alguna forma física de expresión, como la ira, el sexo emocional o haciendo largos sin descanso en alguna de las piscinas al aire libre de Londres.

–Lo siento, cielo –tartamudeó uno de los borrachos, tambaleándose hacia mí y lanzándome el aliento cargado de alcohol a la cara.

Se jugaba un partido de fútbol en algún lugar de la ciudad y dos grupos de hinchas con las camisetas respectivas de sus equipos, se habían enfrentado en la estación camino del partido.

El altercado se desató a pocos metros de donde yo estaba tocando. Como siempre, estaba tan sumida en la música que no oí el comentario que uno de los bandos había hecho al otro para encender la mecha. Ni siquiera me enteré de la pelea hasta que un cuerpo rechoncho me cayó encima, lanzando mi violín contra la pared y volcando el estuche y desparramando las monedas, como canicas en un patio de colegio.

La estación de Tottenham Court Road siempre está llena y hay mucho personal del metro. Un par de guardias robustos separaron a los aficionados enardecidos y los amenazaron con llamar a la Policía. El fuego se apagó rápidamente y los hombres desaparecieron como ratas en los intestinos de la estación, corriendo por las escaleras mecánicas y los túneles, quizá conscientes de que si se quedaban más tiempo llegarían tarde al partido, o podían arrestarlos.

Me senté apoyada en la pared donde antes estaba tocando «Bittersweet Symphony» y abracé los dos pedazos de mi violín contra el pecho como si fuera un bebé. No era un violín caro, pero tenía un tono precioso y lo echaría de menos. Mi padre lo compró en una tienda de segunda mano de Te Aroha y me lo había regalado hacía cinco años, en Navidad. Prefiero los violines de segunda mano, y mi padre era especialista en localizarlos; miraba una pila de objetos inútiles y detectaba el instrumento que todavía podía servir. Tenía la costumbre de comprarme instrumentos, tal como mi madre y mi hermana me compraban ropa y libros que creían que me gustarían. Y siempre fueron perfectos. Me gustaba imaginar quién lo habría tocado antes que yo, cómo lo habría sujetado, la cantidad de manos cariñosas por las que habría pasado, a cada propietario dejando algo de su propia historia, algo de amor, algo de pérdida y algo de locura en el cuerpo del instrumento, emociones que yo podía arrancar de las cuerdas.

El violín había viajado conmigo por toda Nueva Zelanda, y después por todo el mundo.

Estaba en las últimas, eso sí; había tenido que remendarlo en dos sitios con cinta por culpa de los golpes recibidos durante el largo viaje a Londres, pero el sonido seguía siendo auténtico, y se ajustaba perfectamente a mis brazos. Encontrarle sustituto sería una pesadilla. A pesar de la insistencia de Hojo, no había llegado a asegurarlo. No podía permitirme un instrumento nuevo de calidad, ni siquiera un instrumento viejo de calidad. Buscar una ganga en el mercado podía llevarme semanas y no me sentía capaz de comprar un violín en eBay sin tenerlo antes en las manos y escuchar el tono.

Me sentía como una pordiosera caminando por la estación y recogiendo las monedas que se habían desparramado, con el violín destrozado en la mano. Uno de los agentes del metro me pidió mis datos, para redactar el informe, y se molestó al comprobar que no podía darle ninguna información sobre lo sucedido.

–No tiene un gran talento para la observación –dijo con sarcasmo.

–No –contesté, mirándole las manos rechonchas mientras pasaba las hojas de su cuaderno.

Cada uno de sus dedos era pálido y corto, como algo que no te gustaría encontrar en el plato de una fiesta clavado en un mondadientes de cóctel. Tenía las manos de una persona que no tocaba ningún instrumento ni interrumpía peleas muy a menudo.

La verdad es que detesto el fútbol, aunque no lo reconocería nunca ante un inglés.

Como norma, los futbolistas son demasiado guapos para mi gusto. En los partidos de rugby, al menos podía olvidarme del deporte y concentrarme en los muslos gruesos y musculosos de los delanteros, en los pantaloncitos cortos que se subían y estaban a punto de dejar a la vista las nalgas exquisitamente firmes. Yo no practico ningún deporte de grupo y prefiero dedicarme a nadar, correr y a levantar pesas yo sola en el gimnasio, para mantener los brazos en forma y resistir las largas horas de sujetar el instrumento.

Finalmente terminé de recoger mis ganancias, guardé los pedazos rotos del violín en el estuche y hui de la mirada observadora de los agentes del metro.

No había recogido más de diez libras en monedas de los pasajeros antes de que los gamberros me rompieran el violín. Hacía un mes que el misterioso transeúnte dejó un billete de cincuenta en mi estuche. Todavía lo conservaba, bien guardado en mi cajón de la ropa interior, aunque Dios sabe la necesidad que tenía de gastarlo. Había aumentado las horas que trabajaba en el restaurante a media jornada, pero no me salía una actuación pagada desde hacía semanas, y a pesar de sobrevivir a base de café y fideos precocinados, para pagar el alquiler del último mes había tenido que recurrir a mis ahorros.

Desde la pelea por el CD de Vivaldi solo había visto a Hojo una vez, y le conté, probablemente de mala manera, que no me iba muy bien y que necesitaba aparcar nuestra relación para concentrarme en la música.

–¿Rompes conmigo para estar con un violín?

Hojo parecía incrédulo. Era rico, guapo y estaba en edad de tener hijos; nadie había roto

nunca con él.

–Solo es un paréntesis.

Se lo dije mirando la pata reluciente de uno de sus taburetes de diseño de acero inoxidable. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

–No existen los paréntesis en las relaciones, Kagome. ¿Estás saliendo con otro? ¿Es Kouga? ¿El del grupo?

Me agarró las manos.

–Vaya, qué frías tienes las manos –dijo.

Las miré. Las manos siempre han sido la parte que más me gusta de mí. Tengo los dedos pálidos, largos y muy esbeltos, de pianista, como dice mi madre.

Sentí un súbito afecto por Hojo y me volví para pasarle la mano por sus abundantes cabellos y darle un tirón a un mechón.

–Au –se quejó–, no hagas eso.

Se inclinó y me besó. Tenía los labios secos, me rozó con suavidad. No intentó atraerme hacia él. Su boca sabía a té. Me sentí mareada inmediatamente.

Lo aparté y me levanté, dispuesta a recoger el estuche del violín, mi bolsa con ropa y un cepillo de dientes, las pocas cosas que guardaba en un cajón de su piso.

–No me digas que rechazas una proposición sexual – se burló Hojo.

–No me encuentro bien –dije.

–Bueno, por primera vez en la vida, la señorita Kagome Higurashi tiene dolor de cabeza.

Se había puesto de pie y apoyaba las manos en las caderas, como una madre reprendiendo a un niño petulante.

Recogí la bolsa y el estuche, me di la vuelta y me marché. Llevaba la ropa que menos le

gustaba a Hojo: botas Converse rojas de media caña, vaqueros cortos sobre medias opacas y una camiseta con una calavera, y mientras abría la puerta del piso, me sentí más yo misma de lo que me había sentido en meses, como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

–Kagome... –Corrió detrás de mí y me agarró un brazo mientras salía por la puerta, obligándome a volverme de cara a él–. Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo.

–Muy bien. –Me marché sin mirar atrás, imaginando que me observaba desaparecer por la escalera. Oí el chasquido del pestillo de la puerta al llegar al rellano de la planta baja, fuera de su vista.

Desde entonces me llamaba de vez en cuando, al principio cada noche, y después dos o tres veces a la semana, mientras yo, por mi parte, ignoraba todos sus mensajes. Un par de veces me llamó a las tres de la madrugada, borracho, y dejó mensajes confusos en el contestador.

–Te echo de menos, preciosa.

Nunca me había llamado «preciosa»; de hecho, aseguraba que detestaba la palabra, y empecé a preguntarme si realmente le había llegado a conocer.

No tenía ninguna intención de llamar a Hojo precisamente entonces, aunque supiera que aprovecharía la oportunidad para comprarme un violín nuevo. Odiaba el viejo; según él, parecía de mala calidad y no era adecuado para un violinista clásico. También odiaba que tocara en la calle, porque lo consideraba indigno de mí, aunque yo sabía que lo que más le preocupaba era mi seguridad. ¿Lo ves?, me diría.

Me quedé en el semáforo delante de la estación, mirando el tráfico y los peatones que se apresuraban en todas direcciones, e intenté decidir qué podía hacer. No había hecho muchos amigos en Londres, aparte de un par de parejas con las que salíamos Hojo y yo. Íbamos a cenas y a inauguraciones de galerías, y aunque fueran simpáticos, eran amigos de él más que míos. Aunque hubiera querido llamarlos no tenía sus números. Hojo siempre organizaba nuestra vida social, yo me limitaba a seguirlo. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y repasé los números de la agenda. Pensé en llamar a Kouga. Era músico, lo entendería, y después se enfadaría si se enteraba de que no le había llamado, pero no me apetecía recibir muestras de simpatía o compasión. Cualquiera de las dos emociones podía hacer que me derrumbara, y entonces no serviría para nada y sería incapaz de resolver la situación.

Yura. Del club de striptease.

Hacía un año que no la veía y no había sabido nada de ella en todo ese tiempo aparte de algunos posts en Facebook, pero confiaba en que al menos Yura me animara y me hiciera olvidar la catástrofe del violín.

Pulsé «llamar».

Sonó el teléfono. Respondió una voz masculina, sensual, adormilada, como si lo hubieran despertado de una forma muy agradable.

–¿Hola? –dije.

Me esforcé por oír a través del ruido del tráfico.

–Perdona –dije–, creo que me he equivocado de número. Quiero hablar con Yura.

–Ah, está aquí –dijo el hombre–. Pero ahora no se puede poner.

–¿Puedo hablar con ella? ¿Puedes decirle que soy Kagome?

–Ah... Kagome, a Yura le encantaría hablar contigo pero..., bueno, tiene la boca llena.

Oí risitas y un roce y después la voz de Yura al teléfono.

–¡Kagome, guapísima! –exclamó–. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Más roces y después un gemido suave a través del receptor.

–¿Yura? ¿Sigues ahí?

Otro gemido. Más roces.

–No cuelgues, no cuelgues –dijo–, espera un momento. –El sonido apagado de una mano sobre el receptor y, de fondo, una risita masculina gutural y grave–. Para –dijo ella en un susurro–. Kogome es amiga mía. –Entonces volvió–. Perdona, chica –dijo–. Hakudoshi intentaba distraerme. ¿Cómo estás, cielo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Los imaginé juntos en la cama y sentí una punzada de envidia. Yura era la única chica que conocía cuya capacidad sexual parecía rivalizar con la mía, y era muy abierta con el tema, no como yo. Desprendía vitalidad. Tenía la energía del aire después de una tormenta tropical, todo calor húmedo y exuberancia.

Recordé un día que fuimos a comprar un vibrador al Soho, unas horas antes de la entrevista para el club de striptease de Chancery Lane. Yo estaba un poco avergonzada y me quedé a su lado sin saber qué hacer, observando cómo ella elegía tranquilamente juguetes de todas las formas y medidas y los frotaba contra la suave piel del interior de la muñeca para probar la sensación.

Incluso había abordado al aburrido dependiente y le había pedido pilas, y se las había puesto a los juguetes parecidos, pero ligeramente diferentes, con habilidad. Uno de ellos tenía la parte delantera plana, y el otro, diseñado para estimular el clítoris cuando estaba en marcha, un apéndice en la punta. Se pasó uno de los juguetes vibrátiles por el brazo con suavidad, y después el otro antes de volver a hablar con el dependiente.

–¿Cuál cree que es mejor? –preguntó.

Él la miró como si fuera una marciana, llegada a su tienda de otro planeta. Yo sentí que la tierra temblaba bajo mis pies y deseé que me tragara.

–No… Lo… Sé –dijo él, haciendo una pausa entre cada palabra por si ella no le comprendía.

–¿Por qué no? –insistió Yura, sin dejarse desanimar por el tono hosco–. ¿No trabaja aquí?

–No tengo vagina.

Yura sacó la tarjeta de crédito y se quedó con los dos, imaginando que pronto ganaría suficiente dinero con el striptease para pagar la factura.

Salimos de la tienda y Yura se detuvo bruscamente frente a uno de esos lavabos públicos en forma de nave espacial, de los que se abren apretando un botón, y que yo sospechaba que no se utilizaban a menudo para lo que estaban diseñados.

–No te importa, ¿verdad? –dijo y entró y apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de responder.

Me quedé fuera, ruborizándome como una loca mientras me la imaginaba de pie en el

cubículo con las bragas bajadas hasta las rodillas, introduciéndose el vibrador y frotándose el clítoris con aquel apéndice.

A los cinco minutos salió del lavabo sonriendo.

–El plano es mejor –comentó–. ¿Quieres probarlo? He comprado toallitas y jabón. Y lubricante.

–No, no hace falta. Gracias –contesté, preguntándome qué pensaría la gente que pasaba por la calle si nos oía. Sorprendentemente, la idea de Yura masturbándose en el lavabo me había excitado. No pensaba decírselo, pero no habría necesitado lubricante.

–Como quieras –dijo tan tranquila, guardando los vibradores en el bolso.

A pesar del violín roto en el estuche y de lo que me dolía el corazón solo de pensarlo, imaginarme a Yura probablemente desnuda al otro extremo del teléfono, con las largas y bronceadas piernas abiertas despreocupadamente sobre la cama bajo la mirada observadora de Hakudoshi, me excitó.

–Estoy bien –mentí, y después le conté lo que había sucedido en la estación.

–¡Dios mío! Pobrecilla. Ven. Echaré a Hakudoshi de la cama.

Me dio la dirección y una hora después estaba sentada en un columpio en el salón de su piso de Notting Hill, tomando un café doble en una taza y un plato de porcelana fina.

Desde la última vez que la había visto sin duda la suerte de Yura había cambiado para mejor.

–Lo del baile te ha ido bien, por lo que veo –observé mirando el amplio interior del apartamento, los suelos de madera bruñida y la gran pantalla de televisión en la pared.

–Cielos, no –dijo, apagando la cafetera–. Fue horroroso. No gané nada y volvieron a despedirme.

Pasó un dedo por el asa de su tacita y se sentó en el sofá. Sospechaba que sus largos y lisos cabellos negros eran el resultado de unas extensiones, pero me alegré de ver que todavía no llevaba uñas postizas. Yura no era tímida, pero tenía clase.

–He estado jugando a póquer en línea –dijo, señalando con la cabeza la mesa y un gran Mac en un rincón de la habitación–. He ganado una fortuna.

Una puerta, probablemente del baño, se abrió en el pasillo y salió una nube de vapor.

Una sonrisa lánguida iluminó la cara de Yura, que volvió la cabeza al oír el ruido.

–Es Hakudoshi –dijo–. Se estaba duchando.

–¿Hace mucho que salen?

–Bastante –contestó con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que él entraba en el salón.

Era uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en mi vida. Con los cabellos lavandas casi violetas por la humedad de la ducha y abundantes, los muslos prietos enfundados en unos vaqueros, una camisa informal de manga corta, todos los botones desabrochados dejando a la vista los abdominales esculpidos y un fino sendero de vellos que bajaban hacia la entrepierna. Se quedó en silencio junto a la cocina, secándose los cabellos con una toalla con una sola mano, como si esperara algo.

–Voy a despedir al chico –dijo Yura con un guiño, y se levantó del sofá.

Vi cómo sacaba un fajo de billetes de un sobre que había encima de la librería y lo ponía en la mano de Hakudoshi. Él dobló los billetes y los guardó discretamente en el bolsillo de atrás de los vaqueros sin contarlos.

–Gracias –dijo Hakudoshi–. Ha sido un placer.

–El placer ha sido todo mío –contestó ella, abriendo la puerta del piso y besándole afectuosamente en ambas mejillas antes de que se marchara.

»Siempre he querido decirle a un hombre una cosa así –dijo, al volver a sentarse en el sofá.

–¿Es un...?

–¿Acompañante? –acabó Yura por mí–. Sí.

–Pero tú podrías...

–¿Ligar con alguien? –volvió a acabar–. Probablemente. Pero me gusta pagarle. Es como cambiar los roles, por decirlo de algún modo, y encima no necesito preocuparme por todo lo demás.

La entendía perfectamente. En aquel momento, o en cualquier momento en realidad, habría matado por un polvo sin culpas y sin complicaciones.

–¿Tienes planes para esta noche? –preguntó de repente.

–No –dije, negando con la cabeza.

–Perfecto. Saldrás conmigo.

Protesté diciendo que no estaba de humor y que no tenía nada que ponerme, ni dinero.

Además no soporto los clubes nocturnos, llenos de chicas jóvenes que agitan las pestañas postizas para que las inviten a una copa y hombres babosos que intentan manosearte.

–Te distraerás. Invito yo. Tengo ropa para ti. Y te llevaré a un sitio diferente. Te va a encantar.

Unas horas después estaba a bordo de un gran barco atracado en el Támesis que durante el otoño y una vez al mes hacía las veces de club nocturno fetichista.

–¿Y qué quieren decir con «fetichista» exactamente? –le pregunté a Yura un poco

nerviosa.

–Oh, nada, no te preocupes –dijo–. Solo que la gente lleva menos ropa, pero como si lo hiciera aposta. Y que es más simpática.

Sonrió y me pidió que me relajara de una manera que me provocó el efecto contrario.

Yo iba vestida con un corsé azul claro, bragas con volantes y medias con una costura azul por detrás de la pierna desde el muslo hasta el tobillo donde terminaban en unos zapatos plateados de tacón. Yura me había recogido el pelo en una masa de rizos, duplicando el volumen ya considerable de mi melena negra, y me había colocado un sombrero de copa encima en un ángulo desenfadado. Me había perfilado los ojos cuidadosamente con un lápiz líquido, grueso y oscuro, pintado los labios de un rojo brillante y llamativo y pegado un brillo plateado a mis mejillas con vaselina. El corsé me iba un poco grande y tuvo que tirar con fuerza para que se me ajustara a la cintura; los zapatos me estaban pequeños y me costaba caminar, pero el efecto general era agradable, o eso esperaba.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Yuka, mirándome de arriba abajo en cuanto terminó de emperifollarme con sus mejores galas–. Estás fantástica.

Me acerqué insegura al espejo. ¡Cómo me dolerían los pies al acabar la noche! Los zapatos ya me apretaban.

Me complació ver que estaba de acuerdo con la descripción de Yura, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, obedeciendo las supuestas normas de comportamiento y haciendo una demostración de modestia. La chica del espejo no se parecía en nada a mí. Más bien parecía una hermana mayor rebelde en un disfraz de cabaré. El corsé me quedaba grande y me obligaba a mantenerme derecha, y aunque en el fondo me angustiaba salir, en mi nueva piel imaginaba que parecería segura de mí misma, con los hombros hacia atrás y el cuello al descubierto, como una bailarina.

Yura se había desnudado por completo delante de mí y se había frotado el cuerpo con lubricante, antes de pedirme ayuda para meterse dentro de un vestido de goma amarillo brillante y diminuto, con dos cremalleras a cada lado de la cintura. El vestido era escotado por delante, de modo que prácticamente quedaban a la vista sus grandes pechos comprimidos y un indicio seductor de sus pezones. El lubricante era de sabor a canela, y por un momento estuve tentada de darle un lametón. Me fijé en que no se ponía bragas a pesar de que el vestido apenas le tapaba el trasero.

Yura era una fresca, eso estaba claro, pero admiraba su seguridad en sí misma y, tras un día en su compañía, empezaba a acostumbrarme. Era una de las pocas personas que conocía que hacían exactamente lo que le daba la gana sin que le importara lo que pensaran los demás.

Yo con mis zapatos de tacón demasiado pequeños y Yura con sus enormes plataformas rojas, tuvimos que apoyarnos la una en la otra, muertas de risa, para bajar la rampa de metal que conducía al barco.

–No te preocupes –dijo Yura–, no te darás ni cuenta y ya estarás tumbada.

¿Ah, sí?

Llegamos más o menos a medianoche y el club estaba en pleno apogeo. Me costó un poco quitarme el abrigo y unirme a aquella concurrencia que lucía más carne a la vista de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero Yura insistió en que me aclimataría enseguida.

Enseñamos las entradas y nos pusieron un sello en la muñeca en la puerta, dejamos los abrigos y subimos la escalera tambaleándonos; cruzamos una gran puerta doble y entramos en el bar principal.

Inmediatamente mis sentidos se pusieron alerta. Por todas partes había hombres y mujeres vestidos con trajes alucinantes. Abundaba el látex, pero también la lencería de estilo vintage, las chisteras y los fracs, los uniformes militares; incluso, había un hombre que solo llevaba un anillo de pene, con el miembro flácido rebotando alegremente al andar. Una mujer bajita vestida únicamente con una falda voluminosa, con los pechos grandes colgando libremente, caminaba entre la gente sujetando una correa a la que estaba atado un hombre muy delgado y alto, con la espalda y los hombros encogidos para que ella pudiera tirar de él sin tensar la correa. Me recordó al señor Totosai.

En uno de los sofás estaba sentado solo un hombrecillo, o quizá era una mujer andrógina, que llevaba un traje de goma de cuerpo entero y una máscara. Yura no tenía razón al decir que los fetichistas llevaban menos ropa. Sin duda, muchos de ellos apenas llevaban nada encima, y estaban tan comodos, pero otros muchos llevaban trajes elaborados que tapaban cada centímetro de carne y aun así desprendían sexualidad. La ropa barata de moda y la de calle estaban prohibidas, un detalle que elevaba a casi todos los ocupantes del barco de lo chabacano a lo histriónico.

–¿Qué te parece si bebemos algo? –preguntó Yura, obligándome a dejar de mirar a la gente.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no mirar fijamente a nadie, pero era como si me hubieran dejado en un plató de películas porno, o hubiera cruzado un pasillo a un universo paralelo donde todos eran como Yura y les daba igual lo que el resto del mundo pensara de ellos.

Al menos había acertado con mi traje. No solo pasaba desapercibida sino que era una de las asistentes con un atuendo más modesto. Probablemente pensaban que iba recatada.

La idea me relajó. Normalmente, con un grupo de amigos o en una reunión social, me preocupaba ser la rara por mi actitud abierta hacia el sexo y las relaciones. Nadie me había etiquetado jamás de recatada.

–Agua, gracias –dije.

No quería aprovecharme de su generosidad, y quería asimilar el ambiente con la cabeza despejada, para no despertarme al día siguiente creyendo que era un sueño.

Yura se encogió de hombros y volvió a los pocos minutos con nuestras bebidas.

–Vamos –dijo–. Te lo enseñaré todo.

Me tomó de la mano y me hizo cruzar otra puerta doble, que daba a la proa descubierta del barco, donde un puñado de fumadores y hombres ataviados con chaquetas gruesas de aspecto militar tomaban el aire o fumaban, o ambas cosas. Las mujeres, que en general llevaban mucha menos ropa, estaban apiñadas junto a las estufas de gas situadas en el centro del espacio. Dos de ellas llevaban faldas de látex con la parte de atrás cortada y sus pálidas nalgas brillaban bajo la luz de gas como lunas gemelas a poca altura.

Caminé hacia la barandilla y me quedé quieta un momento, agarrada a la mano de Yura y mirando al Támesis, que se extendía hacia la noche como una cinta larga y negra, acurrucado entre las dos mitades de la ciudad. El agua parecía densa y viscosa, y hacía un ruidito de chapoteo al chocar contra el casco del barco. El puente de Waterloo salvaba las dos orillas por detrás de nosotros, el puente de Blackfriars por delante, y las luces del puente de la Torre apenas eran visibles al fondo, como una promesa oscura de lo que estaba por venir.

Sentí que Yura se estremecía.

–Vamos –dijo–. Hace frío fuera.

Volvimos a cruzar la puerta doble que llevaba al bar principal y después otra puerta que daba a la pista de baile. Observé, con la boca abierta, cómo una mujer de cabellos oscuros, preciosa y parecida a un vampiro, se cubría de gasolina y despedía fuego por encima de su cabeza, mientras giraba alrededor de un poste al ritmo de una canción de heavy. Olía a sexo. En compañía de Yura, y en presencia de tantas personas más que parecían no avergonzarse de sus cuerpos y enorgullecerse de su sexualidad, por primera vez en mi vida sentí que podía no ser tan rara. O al menos, que si lo era, no era la única.

Un hombre alto que estaba de pie al borde de la pista de baile me llamó la atención.

Llevaba unas mallas ceñidas azul brillante con lentejuelas, botas de montar altas, una chaqueta militar roja y dorada y una gorra a juego. Sostenía una fusta en una mano y una copa en la otra, y charlaba animadamente con una muchacha de aspecto gótico que vestía pantalones cortos de látex. Tenía una melena negra, con un mechón blanco delante. Las mallas del hombre apenas disimulaban un gran bulto en la entrepierna, y me quedé mirándolo fijamente un momento, cautivada. Pensé que había visto unas mallas iguales en el escaparate de una tienda de ropa de mujer, pero que en él el efecto era indudablemente masculino.

Yura me tiró de la mano.

–Luego –me susurró al oído, echando una ojeada al hombre de las mallas–. Empieza el espectáculo. Lo que significa que abajo se estará tranquilo.

Me guio por un pasillo pequeño y con cortinas de terciopelo verde hacia otro bar, más pequeño, lleno de más público parecido, y después por un tramo de escaleras.

–Esto es la mazmorra –dijo.

La habitación no parecía lo que yo esperaba que fuera una «mazmorra», aunque tampoco tenía ninguna idea de cómo sería una mazmorra actualmente o siquiera de que existiera tal cosa. Me detuve de golpe y miré alrededor, empapándome de todo, por si no volvía a ver nada parecido en mi vida.

La decoración era como la del bar de arriba, solo que con algunas piezas de mobiliario adicional de aspecto extraño. Había una gran cruz acolchada en forma de aspa más que de crucifijo. Una mujer desnuda estaba apoyada contra ella con los brazos y las piernas abiertos, mientras otra la golpeaba con un instrumento que Yura llamó «gato». No veía el mango, porque la mujer lo tapaba firmemente con la mano, pero en lugar de una sola cola, como un látigo, tenías varias tiras de cuero blandas. La mujer que azotaba, de vez en cuando acariciaba el culo de la otra con la palma de la mano o rozaba su cuerpo sensualmente con las tiras de cuero. La mujer que recibía gemía de placer y se estremecía involuntariamente, y la que la azotaba se inclinaba a menudo y le susurraba al oído lo que imaginé que serían palabras cariñosas. Sonreía, reía e inclinaba el cuerpo hacia su compañera en la cruz. Las rodeaba un grupito de observadores interesados, pero parecían estar en un mundo propio, casi como si una pantalla invisible las separara de los mirones.

La visión me habría impactado si la hubiese visto en una fotografía, o si hubiese leído una descripción escabrosa en el periódico. Había oído hablar de esas cosas, por supuesto, pero archivaba aquellas actividades en mi cabeza en el mismo lugar en que ponía las historias de personas que iban de urgencia al hospital tras un desgraciado accidente con un hámster y el tubo de una aspiradora; suponía que algunas personas se aficionaban a estas cosas, pero creía que más bien era una leyenda urbana o el reino de lo extraño. Allí todas las personas parecían agradables y normales, aunque fueran vestidas con los mismos trajes llamativos que poblaban el resto del barco. Me acerqué un poco más para verlo mejor.

Sí, sin ninguna duda la persona que recibía los azotes lo estaba pasando bien. Habría dado un brazo allí mismo para saber lo que se sentía. Y los azotes, el levantamiento y la caída de las «lenguas» del látigo, parecían precisos, rítmicos, propinados con eficiencia.

El conjunto resultaba muy bonito.

En vista de mi interés, Yura se dirigió hacia un hombre que estaba de pie cerca de la cruz; le tocó un hombro. Después me indicó que me acercara.

–Suikotsu –dijo–, te presento a Kagome. Es la primera vez que viene.

Suikotsu me miró de arriba abajo, pero de una forma más evaluadora que depredadora.

–¡Bonito corsé! –exclamó, y me besó en ambas mejillas, al estilo europeo.

Era más bien bajo, un poco gordo y se estaba quedando calvo, pero tenía una cara simpática y un brillo atractivo en los ojos. Llevaba botas planas gruesas, un delantal y un chaleco de goma.

El delantal tenía varios bolsillos, donde guardaba varios instrumentos que, a primera vista, parecían similares al látigo que se estaba utilizando en la cruz.

–Gracias –contesté–. ¿Vienes por aquí a menudo?

–No tanto como me gustaría –contestó, y se rio al ver que me ruborizaba.

–Suikotsu es el amo de la mazmorra –intervino Yura.

–Básicamente –dijo él–, procuro que todo vaya bien aquí abajo y que nadie haga el imbécil.

Asentí y me balanceé sobre los pies. A pesar de ser más alta que yo, Yura calzaba un número más pequeño que el mío y empezaban a dolerme los pies en serio.

Busqué una silla con la mirada, pero no vi ninguna, aparte de un armazón de metal con una sección plana acolchada a la altura de la cintura que sospeché que no era un asiento.

–¿Puedo sentarme ahí? –pregunté, señalando el armazón.

–No –dijo Yura–. No podemos sentarnos sobre el equipo. Alguien podría necesitarlo. –De repente se le iluminó la cara–. ¡Oooh! –exclamó, sonriéndome maliciosamente y dando un codazo a Suikotsu en las costillas–. Podrías darle unos azotes, Suikotsu. Así descansaría los pies.

Suikotsu me miró.

–Me encantaría –dijo–, si a la señora le apetece.

–Pues, no... Gracias, pero no estoy segura.

–Tranquila –contestó Suikotsu educadamente.

Pero Yura insistió.

–Anda, ¿de qué tienes miedo? Es un experto. Pruébalo.

Volví a mirar a la mujer de la cruz, que ya parecía estar en estado de éxtasis, sin preocuparse por el espectáculo que ofrecía a los mirones.

Pensé que me habría gustado ser así, tan valiente y despreocupada. Si no me importara tanto la opinión de los demás, seguramente no habría acabado pasando más de una noche con Hojo.

–Yo estaré aquí –añadió Yura, sin duda viendo que mi determinación vacilaba–. ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?

Qué demonios. Allí nadie pensaría mal de mí y podría echarme un rato, y encima, sentía curiosidad. Si fuera tan malo no habría tanta gente haciéndolo.

–De acuerdo –acepté, sonriendo–. Lo probaré.

Yura se estremeció de placer.

–¿Qué instrumento prefieres? –preguntó Mark, haciendo un gesto hacia las herramientas que llevaba colgadas en el delantal.

Seguí el gesto de su mano. No era alto, pero tenía unas manos grandes y fuertes.

Parecían trabajadas, de la clase de manos que hacen trabajo físico durante el día, no manos fofas que teclean un ordenador.

Yura siguió mi mirada con interés.

–Creo que le gustaría con las manos –dijo.

Asentí.

Yura me tomó otra vez de la mano y me llevó al potro.

Suikotsu me separó amablemente de Yura y se puso frente a mí.

–Veamos –dijo–. Empezaré muy suavemente. Si en algún momento te sientes incómoda, levanta la mano y pararé enseguida. Yura se quedará a tu lado. ¿Entendido?

–Sí –dije.

–Bien, de acuerdo. Pero no funcionará sobre las bragas de volantes. ¿Te importa si te las quito?

Contuve la respiración. Por Dios, ¿en qué me había metido? Pero ya me lo esperaba; no sería lo mismo, era evidente, a través del tejido de la ropa interior, y en la habitación todo el mundo estaba medio desnudo, de modo que no desentonaría.

–Claro.

Me volví a mirar el potro y me apoyé sobre él, liberando el peso de los zapatos y proporcionando un anhelado respiro a mis pies. Mi cintura y mi torso se apoyaban sobre la parte plana y acolchada del centro del armazón, y había dos partes aún más acolchadas para que apoyara los brazos, con asideros para las manos.

Sentí que un dedo se introducía en la cintura elástica de mis bragas de volantes y las bajaba lentamente por mis piernas enfundadas en medias. Suikotau me agarró un pie y luego el otro con las manos para ayudarme a quitármelas. Me separó las piernas y me imaginé que, agachado como estaba a mis pies, tenía una visión clara de todas mis partes. Me ardieron las mejillas, pero ya sentía que me estaba rindiendo. Un calor agradable, que me hacía cosquillas, me recorría la parte inferior del cuerpo. Se levantó y Yura me apretó la mano.

Por un momento, no sentí nada, solo una ligera caricia del aire sobre las nalgas desnudas y la supuesta mirada de los desconocidos sobre mi carne al descubierto.

Entonces una palma fuerte me tapó la nalga derecha y la acarició en el sentido del reloj, seguido de una brisa ligerísima cuando la mano se apartó, después cayó sobre una nalga y a continuación sobre la otra.

Una punzada aguda.

Luego el tacto suave de su mano fría sobre mi carne caliente, calmando, acariciando.

Otro roce de aire al levantarse la mano.

Y un sobresalto al caer la mano sobre mi trasero, esta vez más fuerte.

Agarré con fuerza los asideros de las manos, arqueé la espalda, apreté los muslos contra la protección acolchada, sentí otra vez calor en la cara al darme cuenta de que estaba mojada y me imaginé que Suikotsu podía ver mi excitación, podía olerla. Debía de sentir que mi cuerpo empezaba a someterse a su contacto, que la curva de mi espalda crecía como si me preparara para empujar hacia él.

Otro azote, esta vez mucho más fuerte, realmente doloroso. La aguda punzada me sobresaltó y por un momento brevísimo me planteé pedirle que parara, pero su mano volvió a ponerse sobre mí, descansando en la nalga que acababa de azotar, aliviando el dolor y sustituyéndolo por una curiosa forma de calor que me subió por toda la columna hasta la nuca.

Dejando una mano sobre mi culo, subió la otra suavemente por mi espalda hasta el cuello y los cabellos, separando los dedos, y tirando ligeramente del pelo, al principio; luego con más fuerza.

Yo ya estaba en otra parte. La habitación desapareció; las miradas imaginarias de los desconocidos se desvanecieron; Yura se esfumó; no había nada más que yo y la sensación de la mano de Suikotsu tirándome del pelo mientras yo me arqueaba contra el potro y gemía y él seguía azotándome.

Luego regresé. Había dos manos en mis nalgas doloridas, reposando, y la mano de Yura apretando la mía. El ruido de la habitación empezó a filtrarse otra vez en mi conciencia.

Voces y música, cubitos de hielo chocando en los vasos, y el sonido de otra persona recibiendo azotes.

–¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Has vuelto? Vaya –dijo Yura, suponía que a Suikotsu–, estaba completamente ida.

–Sí –dijo él–, tiene un talento natural.

Volví la cabeza para sonreírles e intenté ponerme de pie, pero me di cuenta de que no podía caminar. Me sentía tan insegura como un potro recién nacido, y estaba tan excitada que tenía las piernas resbaladizas. Me daba vergüenza haber reaccionado con tanta intensidad, pero ni Suikotsu ni Yura, ni ninguno de los espectadores, parecía extrañado o sorprendido. Para ellos era un fin de semana normal (quizá un día normal).

–Eh, tranquila, fiera –dijo Suikotsu, envolviéndome la cintura con un brazo firme y guiándome a una silla que se había quedado libre cuando la suma de las miradas de Suikotsu y Yura habían hecho que el ocupante se levantara de un salto y se alejara.

Me senté y Suikotsu me acarició los cabellos, apoyando mi cabeza suavemente contra su muslo. El delantal de goma tenía un tacto frío y raro contra mi cara, y una de sus palas se me clavaba en el brazo y me incomodaba.

Sentí que volvía a distanciarme mientras me pasaba las manos por los cabellos, y su voz me llegaba como a través de un túnel.

–Creo que tendrás que llevártela a casa –dijo a Yura–. ¿Ha bebido mucho?

–Ni una gota. Solo agua mineral. Has desflorado a una virgen.

–Es maravilloso –dijo con una risita.

–Parecía que se lo estaba pasando la mar de bien – comentó Yura–, y ni siquiera he llegado a enseñarle la habitación de las parejas.

Me dormí apoyada en el hombro de Yura en el taxi de vuelta a su piso y me desperté a la mañana siguiente todavía con el corsé azul claro, aunque Yura me había aflojado los cordones. La almohada estaba sucia de purpurina y sombra de ojos negra. Me sentía como si tuviera resaca, aunque no hubiera tomado ni una gota de alcohol.

–Buenos días, cielo –gritó Yura desde la cocina. Te he preparado café.

Fui a la cocina tambaleándome, más despejada de pronto ante la promesa de la cafeína.

–Vaya –dijo Yura–, ayer te quedaba mejor el traje.

–Gracias –contesté–. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Charlotte estaba de pie en medio de la cocina con un platito y una taza de porcelana en una mano y una taza de café en la otra. Estaba completamente desnuda.

–No me visto si no hace falta –dijo.

–¿Y cuándo hace falta? –pregunté.

–Cuando frío beicon –contestó– o cuando tengo visitas masculinas. Me visto para que puedan quitarme la ropa. A los muchachos les gusta.

Cuando dijo «muchachos» me acordé de que Yura era de Alice Springs, y volví a sorprenderme de que alguien tan cosmopolita como ella hubiera crecido en el interior de

Australia.

–Estás de buen humor.

–Ya he ganado algo de dinero esta mañana –dijo, echando una ojeada al ordenador– y he dormido bien sabiendo que anoche expandí tu mente.

Sonreía, pero yo me sentía un poco rara. Aparte de la música, nada me había hecho sentir así: aquella mezcla de distancia y placer filtrándose a través del dolor. Ahuyenté la sensación de mi cabeza.

–Tu móvil no ha parado de sonar. Podrías cambiarte el tono.

–Es Vivaldi, ignorante –dije.

Se encogió de hombros.

Saqué el móvil del bolso y miré la lista de «llamadas perdidas». Hojo. Diez veces la noche anterior, otra docena de veces esa mañana. Debía de haberse enterado de lo del violín. Miré el reloj de la cocina, encima del horno. Eran las tres de la tarde. Había dormido casi todo el día.

–Quédate otra noche –dijo Yura–. Cocinaré algo. Nunca he encendido el horno en este piso.

Me dejó sola para que me duchara y descansara, mientras salía a comprar comida para la cena.

Me bañé y después me pasé media hora deshaciendo los enredos del pelo. Al final me cansé de esperar y le mandé un sms preguntando si podía usar su ordenador.

–Claro –contestó–. No tiene contraseña.

Moví el ratón hasta que se encendió la pantalla. Entré en mi cuenta de gmail. Ignoré los mensajes de Hojo y el inevitable correo basura. Me conecté a Facebook. Un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada. Acerqué el ratón a la pestaña de bandeja de entrada cautelosamente, esperando encontrar otro mensaje de Hojo, pero era de un perfil que no reconocí y que no tenía foto.

Cliqué sobre el mensaje sin demasiada curiosidad.

Una introducción educada.

Y después:

"Me gustaría regalarte un violín nuevo.

¿Estarías dispuesta a aceptar mi reto y mis condiciones?"

Cliqué sobre el perfil, pero no incluía prácticamente nada, solo la ubicación, «Londres», y los detalles personales. El nombre del perfil era una inicial: B.

¿Qué más podía significar la «B»? ¿Brian? ¿Brandon?

Giré mi archivo mental rotatorio de personas que podían saber que me había quedado sin violín y que estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para conseguir otro, sin ningún éxito. La única persona que tenía todos los detalles del incidente era el agente del metro de las manos rechonchas, y parecía tan romántico como su profesión sugería; es decir, nada de nada. Si me hubieran robado el violín, o peor, si me lo hubieran dejado roto en el portal, habría temido un acosador por Internet, pero el mensaje no me parecía malévolo.

Se había encendido una chispa, y por mucho que quisiera, ya no podía apagarla.

Me quedé mirando la pantalla diez minutos más, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, hasta que Yura entró por la puerta, con los brazos llenos de bolsas de comida.

–Espero que no seas vegetariana –gritó–, porque no traigo más que carne.

Le aseguré que mis predilecciones estaban del lado del bistec y le pedí que se acercara para leer el mensaje.

Yura miró la pantalla, arqueó una ceja y sonrió satisfecha.

–¿Qué reto? –preguntó–. ¿Qué condiciones?

–No lo sé. ¿Le contesto?

–Bueno, eso sería un comienzo. Venga, contéstale.

–¿Cómo sabes que es un hombre?

–Por supuesto que es un hombre. Esto lleva un macho alfa escrito por todas partes. Será alguno que te ha visto tocar y se ha quedado colgado contigo.

Apreté lentamente la pestaña de «responder». Apoyé los dedos en el teclado y escribí:

"Buenas noches,

Gracias por tus amables palabras.

¿Cuál es tu reto? ¿Y tus condiciones?

Saludos,

Kagome Higurashi"

La respuesta llegó al cabo de pocos minutos;

"Estaría encantado de responder a tus preguntas con todo detalle. Veámonos."

El signo de interrogación brillaba escandalosamente por su ausencia en su propuesta.

Convencida de equivocarme y con Yura azuzándome, quedé con el desconocido, a mediodía del día siguiente.

Llegué diez minutos tarde.

Había propuesto que quedáramos en una cafetería italiana en St. Katharine Docks. Fingí que conocía el sitio, aunque no lo conociera; me ahorró tener que proponer otro.

Cuando llegué, descubrí que estaba en medio del agua. Caminando por el lateral del muelle, me di cuenta de que el camino estaba cerrado por obras y tuve que volver sobre mis pasos y cruzar al otro lado. Era la única persona en el muelle, caminando arriba y abajo, perdida como una hormiga que descubre una miguita en el camino, y me imaginé que el misterioso desconocido observaba todo el tiempo mis movimientos desde la comodidad del café. Me había puesto la ropa de Yura menos insinuante que encontré para no darle una impresión equivocada. Me quedé dormida y no había tenido tiempo de pasar por mi piso a cambiarme.

Yura me encontró un vestido azul marino, mitad lana mitad licra, que había usado durante un breve período de trabajo como recepcionista en un bufete de abogados antes de que empezara su carrera como jugadora de póquer en línea. Tenía forro, me llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y se abría en un escote modesto, con cuatro botones cosidos a intervalos regulares sobre el pecho, de estilo militar. Me iba un poco estrecho en las caderas, pero ancho en la cintura. Me lo había puesto con un cinturón color crema, las botas de cordones hasta el tobillo, que por suerte llevaba el día de la pelea en el metro, y unas medias color carne hasta el muslo.

En el paquete de las medias decía: «brillo ligero, efecto piernas desnudas».

–Se va a pensar que me lo quiero tirar, si me ve con estas medias –le dije a Yura.

–Bueno, quién sabe si vas a querer tirártelo –contestó.

Luego me dijo que no fuera tonta porque tendría que estar totalmente inclinada hacia delante para que la raja de atrás dejara al descubierto lo que llevaba debajo. Por suerte la raja era discreta y aunque me impidiera caminar con normalidad, también implicaba que nadie se enteraría de que no llevaba bragas. En vista de que la tela del vestido marcaba mucho, Yura se había negado a dejarme salir con ropa interior. Tuve que entregarle mis bragas en la puerta, como un soldado entregando la bandera.

También me había prestado su abrigo de lana color crema, con la advertencia de no olvidarlo porque era caro. El abrigo olía a un intenso perfume, a un almizcle que no era de mi gusto, y al lubricante de canela que Yura se había puesto la noche anterior con el vestido de látex.

Cuando llegué, me alegré de haber llevado el abrigo porque empezaba a llover. Yura también me había dejado un paraguas rojo, y al abrirlo me sentí como una mujer escarlata, como si pretendiera llamar la atención, la única mancha de color en un mar de negro y gris.

Miré dentro del local. Nada especial, pero por el aspecto del italiano de detrás de la barra, me imaginé que el café sería bueno. El café que sirven en los aeropuertos del resto de Europa es mejor que cualquiera que te den en Inglaterra. Otro pensamiento que no comentaría con un inglés. Un país de bebedores de té.

Una barra, algunas mesas y sillas. Una escalera que subía a otro espacio. Miré por las ventanas.

Una panorámica clara de los muelles. Si ya estaba allí, sin duda me había visto llegar. No vi a nadie en la planta baja, así que subí la escalera hacia el piso del café. Tampoco había nadie, solo una mujer de mediana edad con un periódico y los restos de un capuchino. Me sonó el móvil. Nos habíamos dado los números por si uno de los dos se retrasaba o sufría algún percance por el camino.

«Estoy abajo», decía el mensaje.

Maldita sea. Volví a bajar, intentando no parecer agobiada, y vi una mesa detrás de la escalera, con buena visión de los peldaños. El hombre sentado a la mesa, si se había situado bien y había prestado atención, habría tenido una visión perfecta de mi vestido.

El pensamiento de haber dado a ese desconocido una visión de mí, completamente desnuda debajo del vestido, me produjo una súbita excitación. La siguió un sofoco repentino de vergüenza. Debía dominarme, enseguida.

Sonrió sin dar ninguna muestra de impaciencia por mi tardanza ni indicios de haber espiado el final de mis medias durante mi ascenso al piso superior.

–Eres Kagome. –No era una pregunta. Le brillaban los ojos, pero no delataban nada.

–Sí –contesté, alargándole la mano, como si fuera un encuentro laboral. Recordé la seguridad en mí misma que me había dado el corsé y eché hacia atrás los hombros con decisión.

Alargó un brazo y estrechó mi mano con formalidad. Su mano era firme.

–Me llamo Bankotsu. Gracias por venir.

Sus manos eran cálidas y fuertes, más grandes que las de Suikotsu, el de la otra noche. Me ruboricé al recordar y me senté rápidamente.

–¿Te pido algo? –preguntó.

–Un café con poca leche, por favor, si puede ser. O mejor un café doble –contesté, esperando que mis palabras no delataran mi nerviosismo.

Se alejó caminado hacia la barra y al pasar por mi lado me llegó su olor. No olía a colonia en absoluto, solo un leve aroma a almizcle, el olor a piel cálida. Los hombres sin fragancia, la piel sin adulterar por productos y perfumes, me parecen muy masculinos. Era el tipo de hombre que me imaginaba fumando puros y afeitándose con una navaja a la vieja usanza.

Lo observé mientras pedía nuestros cafés en la barra.

Bankotsu era moderadamente alto, metro ochenta más o menos, y estaba en forma sin estar demasiado musculado. Tenía los brazos y la espalda de un nadador. A pesar de su actitud distanciada, era guapo. O tal vez precisamente por eso. Siempre había preferido a los hombres que no se deshacen en sonrisas ni se esfuerzan por impresionar.

Pidió un azucarero al camarero con mucha educación.

Tenía una voz sonora y grave, de escuela privada, como a mí me gustan, pero con una entonación irregular, y me pregunté si en realidad era inglés. Tengo debilidad por los acentos, quizá porque soy de fuera. Intenté olvidarme y que no se notara que me parecía atractivo para no darle ventaja.

Llevaba un jersey marrón oscuro de canalé, con el cuello cerrado, que parecía cómodo y suave, quizá de cachemir, unos vaqueros azul oscuro y zapatos de piel marrones recién lustrados.

Nada de su ropa o sus modales sugería algo concreto, aparte de que parecía simpático y no peligroso. Al menos no peligroso de un modo psicópata. Quizá era peligroso en otros sentidos.

Busqué en mi bolso y mandé un mensaje a Yura para comunicarle que todavía no me habían cortado en pedacitos.

Volvió con una bandeja y yo quise levantarme y ayudarlo a poner las tazas sobre la mesa, pero me lo impidió con un gesto, equilibrando la bandeja con una mano y dejando una taza de cafè delante de mí. Al hacerlo se inclinó una pizca más de lo estrictamente necesario para ofrecerme azúcar, y me rozó la mano con el brazo, alargando el contacto casi lo suficiente para exigirme una respuesta, ya fuera de aceptación o rechazo, pero aparté la mano y fingí que no lo había notado.

Rechacé el azúcar con un gesto, «no», y esperé el consabido comentario de «ya eres lo bastante dulce», pero no dijo nada.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, extrañamente cómodos, mientras él agitaba primero un terrón, después otro, después otro, y finalmente otro terrón de azúcar en el café. Llevaba las uñas muy cuidadas, pero cuadradas, de modo que el efecto era más viril que afeminado. Tenía un tono de piel moreno, nada del tipo bronceado… solo moreno, bien por su origen o por unas vacaciones recientes. Sacó la cucharilla de la taza con gran esmero y la dejó en la mesa, mirándose la mano al hacerlo, como si su mirada pudiera impedir que la cucharilla goteara y manchara el mantel. Llevaba un reloj de plata antiguo en la muñeca derecha, no digital. Siempre me ha costado adivinar la edad de las personas, sobre todo la de los hombres, pero imaginé que tenía cuarenta y pocos años, no más de cuarenta y cinco probablemente, a no ser que aparentara menos edad.

Si llevaba un violín, no lo había dejado cerca de la mesa.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Otro momento de silencio.

–Bueno, Kagome Higurashi. –Arrastró las sílabas en la boca como si las saboreara una por una. Le miré los labios. Parecían extraordinariamente suaves, a pesar de que el gesto de la boca era firme–. Te estarás preguntando quién soy y de qué va esto.

Asentí y tomé un sorbo de café. Era mejor de lo que me esperaba.

–Qué bueno –dije.

–Sí –contestó. Parecía un poco perplejo.

Esperé a que continuara.

–Me gustaría comprarte un violín.

–¿A cambio de qué? –pregunté, echándome hacia delante con interés.

Reaccionó inclinándose hacia mí también, con las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa, los dedos abiertos, casi rozando los míos, un gesto que me invitaba a poner mis manos bajo las suyas. Me llegó un olorcillo a café en su aliento y, como cuando Yura se había untado de lubricante de canela, sentí una necesidad imperiosa de lamerlo.

–Me gustaría que tocaras para mí. ¿Quizá Vivaldi?

Se echó hacia atrás otra vez, perezosamente, con una sonrisita juguetona en los labios, como si hubiera notado mi atracción hacia él y me estuviera vacilando.

Podíamos jugar los dos. Volví a enderezar los hombros y lo miré a los ojos, fingiendo que no notaba el calor que circulaba entre los dos, y recompuse mi expresión para que pareciera que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, planteándome su curiosa oferta como si fuera un contrato profesional cualquiera.

Recordé la última vez que había tocado Las cuatro estaciones, la tarde después de la bronca con Hojo. Aquel día alguien había dejado cincuenta libras en mi estuche. Y entonces me imaginé que seguramente había sido Bankotsu.

Percibí que movía las piernas por debajo de la mesa y vi que le chispeaban los ojos. ¿De satisfacción? ¿De deseo? Quizá no parecía tan compuesta como esperaba.

Se me encendieron las mejillas cuando mi pierna rozó la suya y me di cuenta de que había estado sentada con las piernas separadas, como un hombre. Hacía un mes que no tenía relaciones sexuales y estaba casi a punto de montarme sobre una de las patas de la mesa, pero él no necesitaba saberlo.

–Solo una vez, para empezar, y tendrás tu violín –continuó–. Aún no he decidido dónde, pero comprendo que necesites garantías de tu seguridad. Puedes traer a un amigo si quieres.

Asentí. Todavía no había decidido si aceptaría el plan, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo para reflexionar. El trasfondo de su propuesta era evidente, y su arrogancia era irritante, pero –a pesar de mis reservas– Bankotsu me parecía atractivo, y no había duda que necesitaba un violín.

–Bueno, Kagome Higurashi, ¿significa esto que aceptas?

–Sí.

Ya me lo pensaría y si era necesario me retractaría por correo electrónico.

Pidió dos cafés más sin preguntarme si me apetecía. Me molestó y estuve a punto de protestar, pero la verdad era que me apetecía otro café y parecería idiota si rechazaba el suyo y pedía uno por mi cuenta. Bebimos, hablamos del tiempo, comentamos brevemente los detalles nimios de nuestra vida cotidiana. Aunque la mía ya no tuviera nada de cotidiano sin el violín.

–¿Lo echas de menos? ¿El violín?

Sentí un arrebato de emoción extraña y súbita, como si al carecer de un arco y un instrumento para expresar todas las sensaciones que tenía contenidas en el cuerpo fuera a desgarrarme de dentro a fuera, a explotar, a autoconsumirme.

Permanecí en silencio.

–Bien, entonces debemos hacerlo pronto. Tal vez la semana próxima. Ya te comunicaré dónde quedamos y llevaré un instrumento para la ocasión, y si todo me parece satisfactorio, más tarde compraremos uno definitivo.

Acepté, de nuevo ignorando el grado casi irrespetuoso de arrogancia en su tono, y, aparcando de momento mis reservas, recogí el abrigo de la silla. Salimos juntos del café hasta que nuestros caminos se separaron y nos despedimos educadamente.

–Kagome –gritó, mientras me alejaba.

–¿Sí? –contesté.

–Ponte un vestido negro.

Continuara…

A las chicas que han dejado su rw, puesto la historia en Fav y/o Follow muchas gracias. Es tremendamente satisfactorio saber que este trabajo les guste.

Después de una larga ausencia por estos rumbos, por fin el capitulo 3. Quisiera pedirles una inmensa disculpa pero el tiempo no es suficiente cuando el trabajo te absorbe y ahora que mi esposa esta embarazada quisiera que el día tuviera 40 horas para poder traerles mas seguido los capítulos pero soy un simple humano que cada que llega a casa lo único que quiere es dormir con mi pequeño Duende. Tengo que confesar que desde el día que lo confirmamos soy el hombre mas feliz y dichoso de este quebrado y agonizante mundo llamado Tierra y que creo jamás se me quitara esta felicidad. Desde hace mucho tiempo que mi compañera que alguna de ustedes conocen como Pam Constantine y su servidor que esperamos este momento y la vida nos ha sorprendido con esta alegría.

Tan orgulloso de decir;

Mi jardín esta floreciendo.

Hasta la próxima. Luis Hernández.


	4. Chapter 4 Un Hombre y su Cuarteto

Inuyasha, su mundo y la historia NO me pertenecen. Adaptación sin ningún tipo de lucro. Solo entretenimiento.

 ** _Cerrando los ojos se apaga el universo_**

 ** _Pequeño telón para escenario tan inmenso._**

 ** _¿Te falta algo?¿Te sientes solo?_**

 ** _No importa pues un corazón grande se llena con poco._**

4

 _ **Un hombre y su cuarteto de cuerda**_

Bankotsu siempre había sido un atento lector de novelas de espías y había memorizado algunos detalles básicos sobre espionaje de los muchos libros que había devorado. Por eso se había sentado en el café en un lugar recóndito de la planta baja, en un rincón junto a la escalera, donde tenía una visión clara de la puerta pero no estaba necesariamente visible debido al deslumbramiento provocado por la luz exterior. En su caso, sin embargo, no necesitaba planear una ruta de huida.

La vio entrar, unos minutos tarde y algo agitada, y echar un vistazo rápido por el local casi desierto, en el que el fuerte aroma de café ascendía, sugerente, de la cafetera. Vio que le buscaba pero no lo localizaba en la zona disimulada detrás de la escalera. La vio subir al primer piso; en cada peldaño el vestido azul ceñido le tiraba en las caderas ofreciéndole una clara panorámica del interior del vestido hasta que la oscuridad entre las piernas le impidió seguir espiando. Bankotsu siempre había sido un poco voyerista, y aquel atisbo involuntario y demasiado breve de los secretos de ella fue una delicia y un anticipo exquisito de cosas prometedoras.

Sin el violín ni el efecto hipnótico de su música, ahora podía concentrarse en su aspecto físico.

Tenía una mata de cabello azabache, una cintura de avispa y se movía con un encanto casi viril. Le pareció que no era tan alta como la recordaba tocando bajo el techo del abarrotado pasillo de poca altura. No era una belleza tradicional, en el sentido de una modelo, pero destacaba, ya fuera entre la gente o sola, cruzando rápidamente el café o acercándose por el muelle. Sí, era distinta, y eso lo atraía enormemente.

Marcó su número en el móvil y le mandó un mensaje, indicándole su ubicación, redirigiéndola.

Ella bajó la escalera, con la cara ligeramente encendida por la vergüenza de no haberlo visto al entrar.

La tenía delante.

–Eres Kagome –dijo, y se presentó, invitándola a sentarse delante de él.

Se sentó.

Le llegó un olorcillo a canela. No era la fragancia que esperaba. Habría jurado que la palidez de su piel conjugaba mejor con un perfume con una nota verde fuerte, seco, discreto, malicioso. Bueno.

Miró a Kagome a los ojos. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante pero intrigada, firme y solo un poco divertida. Era evidente que tenía carácter. Aquello se ponía interesante.

Pidieron los cafés mientras se examinaban mutuamente en silencio, observando, juzgando, sopesando, especulando. Como jugadores de ajedrez antes de la batalla, buscaron el punto débil del adversario, la brecha a través de la cual podía romperse la barrera enemiga, invadir el espacio contrario.

Bankotsu se levantó a buscar la bandeja donde el camarero había colocado sus cafés mientras ella mandaba un mensaje rápido a alguien, seguramente una amiga a la que le decía que estaba bien y que él no era un asesino en serie ni tampoco un ser escalofriante a primera vista.

Bankotsu se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía que había aprobado el examen inicial.

Ahora la pelota estaba en su campo.

Le confirmó su intención, exponiendo la idea general de su iniciativa aparentemente simple, mientras un plan más complejo se iba formando en su cabeza. Se desplegaban las fantasías, las visiones cobraban vida como una Polaroid emergiendo de una masa oscura de nubes. ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar? ¿Hasta dónde la podría llevar?

Media hora después se despidieron, todavía con un ligero desasosiego por todas las cosas no dichas. Bankotsu se dio cuenta de que se había empalmado, y la erección se marcaba en sus vaqueros mientras la observaba alejarse por la pasarela de St. Katharine Docks hacia el puente de la Torre. Ella no se volvió en ningún momento, pero él sabía que era consciente de que la seguía con la mirada.

Ah, aquel reto valdría la pena. Arriesgado y emocionante, pero...

Aunque era una persona que había pasado gran parte de la vida en el reino de los libros,

Bankotsu era, al mismo tiempo, un pozo de sabiduría –por teórica que pareciera a veces–, y un hombre de acción. En su época de universitario, había pasado una eternidad en las bibliotecas pero de ahí pasaba sin problemas a la pista y los pantalones cortos para competir en atletismo.

Había demostrado ser un saltador de longitud fuerte y potente, así como un corredor excepcional de media distancia y campo a través, aunque no tuviera tanto éxito con los deportes de equipo, porque nunca lograba mezclarse o sincronizarse completamente con los demás. No veía contradicciones en aquellas dos facetas de su vida.

Durante años su vida sexual había sido conservadora y tradicional. Nunca le habían faltado compañeras de cama, ni siquiera en sus años de juventud, cuando tenía tendencia a idealizar a algunas mujeres y enamorarse con desconcertante regularidad de las inalcanzables. Como amante, se imaginaba que estaba justo por encima de la media; no era espectacularmente imaginativo, pero sí tierno. Al ser un poco introvertido, nunca le había preocupado demasiado cómo le puntuaban las mujeres con las que se acostaba. El sexo era una ocupación más, una ocupación necesaria que simplemente formaba parte del tejido atareado de la vida, al mismo nivel que los libros, el arte y la comida.

Hasta que conoció a Rin.

Había leído al Marqués de Sade, por supuesto, y a muchos clásicos modernos de literatura erótica. Consumía pornografía –disfrutaba de ella hasta alcanzar el clímax y eyacular– y conocía el BDSM, la dominación, la sumisión y el resto de la gama de prácticas al uso, así como la parafernalia del mundo fetichista, pero nada de eso se había cruzado con la realidad diaria de su propia vida. Todo aquello era para él algo abstracto, lejano, algo que hacían los demás, que se permitían los demás. Lo observaba con interés intelectual, pero aquel otro mundo paralelo no le atraía, no le llamaba tanto como para participar.

Rin también era profesora, aunque de otra asignatura, y se habían conocido en una conferencia en las Midlands, un intercambio de miradas inquisitivas en la sala durante una de las conferencias que había dado él, seguido de una conversación incómoda por la noche en un bar abarrotado. De vuelta en Londres, se hicieron amantes, aunque ella estaba casada y Bankotsu tenía en aquel momento una relación estable con una mujer.

Sus encuentros sexuales normalmente tenían lugar durante el día en habitaciones de hotel o en el suelo enmoquetado del pequeño despacho de Bankotsu en la universidad, entre la última hora de la tarde y el último tren de Charing Cross a las urbanizaciones del sur.

Cada minuto contaba, y el sexo fue una verdadera revelación para los dos, como si sus experiencias previas los hubieran conducido hasta aquel momento. Apresurado, duro, desesperado, compulsivo como una droga.

Las rodillas frotando los gruesos cuadrados marrón claro de la moqueta, el cuerpo de ella debajo, ambos jadeando, al borde del ahogo, su erección ahondando más y más con cada empujón dentro de Rin, los ojos de ella cerrados en lasciva comunión. Bankotsu hizo una pausa mental y congeló mentalmente aquel momento. Almacenando el recuerdo. Por si algún día en el futuro (¿cuánto tiempo?) necesitaba evocar aquella imagen concreta para masturbarse en los momentos de soledad.

Examinó el color rosado extendiéndose por el cuello de Rin hasta el inicio de los pequeños pechos, escuchó los sensuales sonidos del erotismo, la fricción de los cuerpos amplificada a niveles obscenos por el vacío del despacho. Los jadeos que salían de la boca apretada de ella, el aire de los pulmones que exhalaba de manera entrecortada. El brillo de sudor en la frente, una imagen reflejada de las gotas que en aquel momento salían de sus propios poros por todo el torso, los brazos, las piernas y todas las partes conocidas y activas de su cuerpo mientras se afanaba gozosamente encima y dentro de ella.

–¡Dios! –gimió ella.

–Sí –convino Bankotsu, apaciguando el ritmo violento de su pelvis, arropado por los susurros ahogados de Rin que aceptaba de buena gana las consecuencias más extremas de su lujuria.

Rin cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Bankotsu, bajando aún más las embestidas, preocupado.

–Sí. Sí...

–¿Quieres que vaya más despacio? ¿No tan fuerte?

–No –dijo Rin, con la voz ronca y tensa–. Sigue. Más. Por favor.

Bankotsu ajustó la posición para aliviar la presión en sus rodillas, perdió brevemente el

equilibrio y casi cayó encima de ella; instintivamente intentó parar la caída con las manos y rozó las muñecas de Rin. Las sujetó.

Por efecto del contacto adicional, un estremecimiento nervioso recorrió el cuerpo de la chica como si fuera una descarga eléctrica.

–Mmm…

–¿Qué?

–No..., nada.

Pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Lo miraba… ¿perforando su alma con una duda? ¿O era una petición, una súplica? Allí… suplicante, como si penetrándola la clavara en la cruz.

Él reaccionó sujetándola con más fuerza de las muñecas y le levantó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, sin dejar de hundir las caderas dentro de ella, clavándola a aquel suelo tan duro, como si fuera una mariposa. Las mejillas de Rin estaban de color carmesí. Se dio cuenta de que le hacía daño, pero sus suaves gemidos de placer parecían invitarlo a aumentar la presión, a abusar de su cuerpo.

Otra mirada larga penetrando en los ojos de Bankotsu, muda y aun así muy explícita. Significaba

«más».

Bankotsu apartó los pulgares de las finas muñecas de ella, temiendo dejar marcas, moratones, y dejó que se deslizaran hacia abajo hasta que llegaron a la cabeza y entonces le rodeó el cuello, como si sus manos fueran una gargantilla. El pulso de Rin pasaba de la superficie de su piel a las puntas de los dedos de Bankotsu. Su señal de vida.

Rin inspiró con una fuerza descomunal.

–¡Más fuerte! –gritó.

Bankotsu estaba al mismo tiempo asustado y excitado, con su miembro duro como una roca en las profundidades de ella, con su erección expandiéndose hasta proporciones que parecían anormales, presionando contra las suaves paredes internas de su vagina igual que sus dedos presionaban contra su cuello y le empezaban a cortar la circulación, y el color de su cara pálida recorría a toda velocidad el espectro del arcoíris.

Rin se corrió con un gemido fuerte y gutural, un sonido triunfal, casi masculino.

Bankotsu le aflojó el apretón del cuello y al sonido animal lo acompañó un salvaje flujo de aire.

No había dejado de follarla, quebrantándola con el incesante empuje de su miembro, como una máquina implacable, cruel, sin cadenas. Bankotsu cerró los ojos y por fin se permitió correrse; fue como si todo su ser se encendiera en llamas. Elemental. Primario. Posiblemente el polvo más intenso de su vida.

Más tarde, con los cuerpos todavía bañados en sudor, miraron disimuladamente el reloj pensando en los horarios de los últimos trenes.

–¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre había querido saber qué se sentiría haciéndolo así, más duro. Tú sabes cómo hacerlo –dijo Rin de repente.

–No lo había probado nunca. Había leído cosas, eso sí, pero todo era teoría, solo palabras, conceptos en una página.

–Sabía que podía confiar en ti, que no irías demasiado lejos.

–No quería hacerte daño. Nunca te haría daño.

Rin se le acercó más y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro todavía sudoroso.

–Lo sé –susurró.

Así empezaron semanas de experimentación sexual en las que Rin fue desvelando lentamente sus deseos más íntimos, sus fantasías más básicas, el fuego interior que delataba su sumisión. No era masoquista, ni mucho menos, pero el anhelo de dolor, de romper los límites, sin duda estaba presente; lo deseaba desde hacía muchos años, vivía adormecido bajo el barniz superficial de maneras civilizadas y buena educación, y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de soltarse. Bankotsu fue la primera persona que reconoció este rasgo en ella, y lo canalizó instintivamente en la dirección adecuada, dominándola, liberándola. Bankotsu había leído novelas, conocía las historias, pero aquella no era una situación típica de amo y esclava, dominador y sumisa. Estaban juntos en ello, apartando capas, descendiendo a los cimientos de la lascivia y la atracción sexual. No necesitaban la parafernalia que habían asociado con aquella tierra inexplorada de exceso gozoso: el látex, el cuero, los instrumentos barrocos y crueles.

Se les habían abierto los ojos y Bankotsu, por su parte, supo que nunca más podría volver a cerrarlos.

Inevitablemente también fue el principio del fin de su relación furtiva. Con cada paso que daban hacia el abismo sin retorno, con cada nueva improvisación y cada alejamiento de las orillas convencionales del sexo, Bankotsu veía que las semillas de la duda se plantaban en la cabeza de Rin. El miedo de adónde podía conducirlos aquello.

Al fin, Rin sucumbió al peso de la realidad: una educación de clase media, graduada en literatura por Cambridge y un matrimonio aburrido con un hombre que era bueno, pero que no tenía imaginación, y decidió romper. Nunca volvieron a hablar y ambos estuvieron atentos para no coincidir en reuniones sociales o eventos, hasta que ella y su marido se fueron de la ciudad y ella dejó de dar clases.

En cambio, Bankotsu había abierto la caja de Pandora y el mundo entero se convirtió en una selva repleta de tentaciones deliciosas. La idea de que con Rin había alcanzando otro nivel, de que existía algo más allá de lo que había creído, ya no lo abandonaría nunca.

Primero, Bankotsu sabía que tenía que poner a Kagome a prueba, asegurarse de su buena voluntad, de su propensión a jugar. Le había tranquilizado ver que tenía carácter y no respondería a una manipulación cruda o al chantaje. Quería que ella participara en la aventura, el experimento, con total conocimiento de los riesgos y las consecuencias.

No buscaba una marioneta de la que tirar los hilos a voluntad, una participante a ciegas. Quería una compañera para transgredir, cuya inquietud pulsara al unísono con la suya.

Por la brevedad de su encuentro y las muchas palabras no dichas, ella ya habría deducido que el violín no era más que un cebo para atraerla, que a la larga exigiría más que un poco de música. Tal vez no fuera un pacto con el diablo –no se veía en ese papel maquiavélico–, pero sí un juego en el que ambos participantes pudieran jugar con el otro hasta el final. En realidad no tenía ni idea del final que quería alcanzar. Sí, deseaba probar la oscuridad, pero no sabía cuán honda podía ser.

Llamó a un conocido que trabajaba para una facultad de música en la City y tenía una reputación un poco dudosa. Estuvo dispuesto a responder sus preguntas. Sí, había una tienda donde se podía alquilar un violín de buena calidad por un día, una semana o incluso un mes, y por supuesto su conocido sabía cuál era el mejor lugar para anunciarse si se necesitaban intérpretes de música clásica para una actuación.

–Es para una fiesta muy privada –explicó Bankotsu–. ¿Crees que aceptarían dejarse vendar los ojos?

Al otro extremo del teléfono, su interlocutor resopló.

–¡Caray! ¡Ya me gustaría que me invitaran a una fiesta así! –exclamó. Luego, se detuvo a pensar–. Si conocen la pieza que quieres que toquen y les pagas bien, seguro que llegarás a un acuerdo satisfactorio. Pero tal vez sea mejor no mencionar ese requisito en el primer anuncio.

–Ya –dijo Bankotsu.

–Ya me contarás cómo ha ido –añadió el otro–. Me has despertado una gran curiosidad.

–Te lo contaré, Naraku. Te lo prometo.

Al día siguiente, fue a la tienda de música que le había recomendado su amigo. Estaba a medio camino entre Denmark Street y el West End, cerca de Charing Cross Road.

Desde fuera, como tantas tiendas de aquella calle, que antiguamente se llamó Tin Pan Alley, parecía que vendiera únicamente guitarras eléctricas, bajos y amplificadores; no había otros instrumentos expuestos en el escaparate. Pensando que le habían aconsejado mal, Bankotsu entró, poco convencido, pero enseguida lo tranquilizó la presencia de una vitrina enorme en la que se exponían media docena de violines.

Una dependienta lo saludó desde el mostrador. Llevaba una melena negro azabache, evidentemente teñida, hasta la cintura, vaqueros ceñidos como una segunda piel, y la cara muy maquillada con los labios gruesos de color carmesí resaltando en primer plano. De la nariz le colgaba un grueso piercing, y en las orejas colgaba el peso de infinidad de pendientes hechos de una gran variedad de metales. Bankotsu se divirtió un momento observándola e imaginándose el resto de piercings que con toda probabilidad tenía en otras partes del cuerpo.

Siempre había deseado acostarse con una mujer que llevase piercings en los genitales, o un par de aros en los pezones, pero hasta entonces había disfrutado como mucho de algún adorno en el ombligo, que por desgracia le parecía que no evocaba el correcto grado de erotismo. Los piercings en el ombligo tenían algo vulgar, o dicho de otro modo, proletario.

–Me han dicho que alquilan instrumentos –dijo.

–Así es.

–Necesito un violín –añadió.

La chica señaló la vitrina protegida con cristal.

–Elija el que quiera.

–¿Se puede alquilar cualquiera?

–Sí, aunque necesitaremos un depósito, en efectivo o con tarjeta de crédito, y una

identificación con fotografía.

–Por supuesto –convino Bankotsu. No había perdido la vieja costumbre de llevar siempre el pasaporte en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta–. ¿Los puedo ver?

–Claro, señor.

La dependienta gótica sacó una llave de un puñado que colgaba de una larga cadena sujeta a la caja registradora y abrió la vitrina.

–No entiendo mucho de violines, la verdad. Es para una amiga. Para echarle una mano. Sobre todo toca música clásica. ¿Usted entiende de violines? –preguntó.

–Francamente no. Soy más una chica rockera y eléctrica –contestó con una sonrisa.

Tenía unos labios como faros.

–Ya. ¿Cuál de estos se considera el mejor?

–Supongo que el más caro.

–Imagino que tiene razón –comentó Bankotsu.

–No es una ciencia –dijo la dependienta con una sonrisa coqueta.

–Tiene razón.

La chica le entregó uno de los violines. Parecía antiguo, con la madera de tono anaranjado, aparentemente por el uso de generaciones de propietarios anteriores, y tan pulido y brillante que reflejaba las luces fluorescentes del techo de la tienda.

Bankotsu se lo pensó un momento, mientras sostenía el violín. Pesaba mucho menos de lo que esperaba. Se imaginaba que la musicalidad del instrumento dependería de la persona que lo tocara. Se enfadó un poco consigo mismo. Debería haber investigado algo sobre violines antes de ir a la tienda. Debía de parecer un auténtico pardillo.

Acarició con los dedos el lado del violín que la chica le había dado.

–¿Toca algún instrumento? –preguntó a la dependienta de los cabellos azabache. El hombro derecho de la camiseta le había resbalado un poco y Bankotsu podía ver el perfil del comienzo de un gran tatuaje.

–La guitarra –dijo ella–, pero, cuando era pequeña, me obligaban a ir a clases de violonchelo. A lo mejor algún día volveré a tocarlo.

De la imagen mental de sus piercings imaginados, Bankotsu pasó rápidamente a imaginársela en un escenario con un violonchelo entre las piernas. Sonrió al pensarlo.

–Me lo llevo. Pongamos una semana –dijo abruptamente.

–Estupendo –dijo la dependienta. Sacó un cuaderno y empezó a hacer cálculos mientras

Bankotsu no dejaba de mirarle el hombro al aire, siguiendo las flores negras, verdes y rojas de su tatuaje; después se fijó en que también tenía un tatuaje minúsculo de una lágrima debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Mientras esperaba que terminara, entraron y salieron otros clientes de la tienda, después de que los atendiera un dependiente con un atuendo gótico negro a juego con el de la chica, pero él con un corte de pelo geométrico minimalista.

Por fin, la chica levantó la cabeza y dio el último repaso a una columna de cifras.

–¿De qué mal voy a morir? –preguntó Bankotsu.

El violín iba dentro de un estuche.

Una vez en casa, depositó cuidadosamente el caro instrumento en uno de los sofás, fue a su ordenador y buscó la previsión meteorológica de los siete días siguientes. Para el primer episodio de la aventura que tenía pensada, prefería no estar en un interior. Eso vendría después, cuando la discreción se convirtiera en el valor más importante y los acontecimientos pudieran ramificarse en manifestaciones algo más ilegales para hacerlas en público.

La previsión era buena. No se esperaba lluvia en los próximos cuatro días al menos.

Mandó un sms a Kagome y la informó del día, la hora y el lugar del siguiente encuentro.

La respuesta de ella llegó al cabo de media hora. Estaba disponible y dispuesta.

–¿Tengo que llevar alguna partitura? –preguntó.

–No creo. Tocarás Vivaldi.

El sol estaba alto sobre Hampstead Heath, los pájaros cruzaban la línea arbolada del horizonte piando alegremente. Era muy temprano y hacía un poco de fresco. Kagome había bajado del metro en Belsize Park y había descendido la colina, pasando frente al Royal Free Hospital, la tienda de Marks & Spencer que habían construido en el local de un antiguo cine, y el pequeño mercado de South End Road, con el puesto de frutas y verduras en la entrada de la estación de tren, hasta que llegó al aparcamiento donde habían quedado. Había estado allí antes, hacía unos meses, un fin de semana, con unos amigos que querían hacer un picnic.

Solo había un BMW gris metalizado en la puerta, y Kagome reconoció desde lejos la silueta de Dominik en el asiento del conductor. Leía un libro.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Kagome llevaba un vestido negro de terciopelo, el que le dejaba los hombros al aire, y, para no morirse de frío, el abrigo de Yura, que todavía no le había pedido que le devolviera.

Bankotsu la vio acercarse, abrió la puerta y se quedó esperando junto al coche mientras ella avanzaba con dificultad sobre los tacones por el suelo de piedra y arena del improvisado aparcamiento municipal, que los días festivos hacía las veces de recinto ferial.

Le miró los pies y se fijó en los altos tacones. Su habitual calzado formal en el escenario. Él también iba vestido de negro. Jersey de cachemir con cuello redondo y pantalones negros con raya.

–Quizá habría sido mejor que te pusieras botas –comentó–. Tendremos que caminar un poco sobre la hierba para llegar adonde vamos.

–Lo siento –dijo Kagome.

–A esta hora de la mañana, la hierba todavía está húmeda. Se te mojarán los zapatos, se te estropearán. Deberías quitártelos para caminar. Por lo que veo llevas medias, ¿no? ¿Te importa?

–No, claro que no. Llevo medias, sí.

–Bien. –Sonrió–. ¿Con goma o con liguero?

Kagome sintió que se ruborizaba. Un descaro repentino le hizo responder.

–¿Cuáles habrías preferido?

–Una respuesta perfecta –contestó Bankotsu, pero no dijo más. Abrió la puerta de detrás del conductor y sacó un estuche de violín brillante y oscuro del asiento trasero. Kagome se estremeció.

Bankotsu apretó el mando para cerrar el BMW e indicó la amplia extensión de hierba, el campo que se extendía detrás de la verja baja del aparcamiento.

–Sígueme.

Kagome se descalzó cuando llegaron. Tenía razón: estaba mojada y sentía una sensación mullida con los pies casi descalzos. A los pocos minutos la sensación se volvió bastante agradable. Bankotsu la guio rodeando los estanques, a través de un puentecito situado frente a la zona de la piscina al aire libre y finalmente por un sendero. Allí Kagome tuvo que ponerse los zapatos de nuevo porque los guijarros se le clavaban en los pies. La sensación pegajosa del nailon empapado con la piel rígida era rara, pero enseguida llegaron de nuevo a una explanada de hierba y pudo volver a caminar descalza, detrás de él, a paso decidido, sosteniendo los zapatos por las tiras con una mano. No tenía ni idea de adónde se dirigían. Aquella parte del parque le era desconocida, pero había algo en Bankotsu que le inspiraba confianza. Instinto. No creía que la llevara a un rincón oscuro del bosque para aprovecharse de ella. Y la idea de acabar así tampoco la angustiaba precisamente.

Durante unos cientos de metros, las copas de los árboles taparon el azul del cielo y el calor del sol, pero de pronto emergieron a la luz. Un campo circular totalmente abierto al cielo. Una infinidad de verde, como una isla surgiendo de un mar agitado, una pendiente ligera y, en lo alto del promontorio, un cenador. Con columnas de hierro forjado de estilo victoriano, un poco oxidadas, presidiendo un campo completamente vacío.

Kagome resopló. Era precioso, un lugar de una perfección absoluta, extrañamente desierto y misterioso. Entendió por qué había elegido Bankotsu una hora tan temprana.

No habría espectadores, o muy pocos, a menos que el sonido de su música atrajera a alguno desde otro punto del parque.

Bankotsu hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando el cenador.

–Es aquí. –Le dio el estuche del violín y subió las escaleras de piedra que subían al escenario.

Bankotsu se situó en un rincón, apoyado en una de las columnas de metal.

Kagome experimentó un instante fugaz de rebeldía. ¿Por qué obedecía sus órdenes, por qué era tan dócil y sumisa? Una parte de ella quería ponerse firme y decir: «No», o, «Ni hablar», pero otra parte que hasta hacía muy poco desconocía le susurraba seductoramente en el oído que siguiera con el juego. Que dijera «sí».

Estaba paralizada.

Después recobró la compostura, fue al centro del escenario y abrió el estuche del violín.

Parecía exquisito, mucho mejor que su desvencijado y ahora inútil instrumento. Vio que

Bankotsu observaba cómo pasaba los dedos codiciosamente sobre la madera bruñida, el cuello, las cuerdas.

–Solo es un instrumento provisional –dijo Bankotsu–. En cuanto hayamos resuelto el asunto, y los dos estemos satisfechos, te daré un violín permanente y de mejor calidad.

En aquel momento, Kagome no podía imaginarse sosteniendo un instrumento mejor que aquel. Su peso, su equilibrio, sus curvas parecían absolutamente perfectas.

–Toca para mí –ordenó.

Kagome dejó caer el abrigo de Yura al suelo. Para entonces el frío de la mañana sobre sus hombros desnudos no era más que una brisa ligera. Y se abandonó, ajena al lugar donde estaba, a la situación insólita y aislada, al trasfondo de la relación –sí, sabía que sería una relación con aquel hombre extraño y peligroso.

Se agachó para sacar el arco del estuche que había dejado en el suelo del escenario del cenador, plenamente consciente de ofrecer a Bankotsu un atisbo de sus pechos. Nunca se ponía sujetador con el vestido negro.

Kagome se volvió para mirarlo; él esperaba con paciencia, inexpresivo, a que afinara el violín.

Su sonido era tan intenso y rico, rebotaba por el cenador, y cada nota flotaba hacia el techo y bajaba de nuevo como un eco silencioso.

Y empezó a tocar Vivaldi.

Se sabía los conciertos de memoria. Era la pieza que tocaba en la calle, para los amigos, e incluso cuando ensayaba para animarse. La música con siglos de antigüedad le alegraba el corazón y mientras la tocaba, con los ojos siempre cerrados, podía evocar los paisajes del Renacimiento italiano que había visto en tantos cuadros, el desarrollo de la naturaleza y sus elementos. Curiosamente aparecían pocas personas reales en sus ensoñaciones musicales inspiradas por Vivaldi, aunque nunca se había molestado en encontrar una explicación para aquel hecho curioso, para aquella omisión posiblemente freudiana.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Los sonidos que extraía del violín eran realmente divinos y sentía que estaba encontrando una dimensión completamente nueva en la música. Nunca había tocado tan bien, tan relajada, hallando la verdad en el centro de la melodía, navegando en sus olas, perdiéndose en su vorágine. Era casi tan bueno como el sexo.

Cuando llegó al tercer concierto, abrió los ojos brevemente para ver dónde estaba Bankotsu.

Seguía allí, en el mismo lugar, inmóvil, pensativo, con los ojos hipnóticamente fijos en ella.

Recordó que en una ocasión alguien le había dicho que su cuerpo no era muy diferente a un violín: cintura estrecha, caderas generosas. ¿Era esto lo que veía en ella en aquel momento bajo los pliegues henchidos de su vestido negro de terciopelo?

Notó que se había congregado un puñado de transeúntes en el extremo más alejado del claro, sin duda atraídos por el sonido de la música que estaba tocando. Espectadores anónimos.

Kagome respiró hondo, a la vez agradecida y decepcionada por que ya no fuera un concierto para una sola persona. Acabó el tercer concierto y dejó de tocar. Se había roto el hechizo.

Un par de mujeres que corrían a lo lejos aplaudieron.

Un hombre se montó de nuevo en la bicicleta y siguió su paseo por el parque.

Bankotsu tosió discretamente.

–El cuarto concierto es técnicamente un poco más complicado –dijo Kagome–. No estoy segura de poder tocarlo sin consultar la partitura –se disculpó.

–No te preocupes –dijo Bankotsu.

Kagome esperó el veredicto. Él siguió mirándola.

Un silencio denso empezó a pesarle. De nuevo, sintió el fresco de la mañana contra los hombros desnudos. Se estremeció. Él no reaccionó.

Bankotsu observó cómo Kagome se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. La música y su interpretación habían sido sublimes, todo lo que podía esperar. Hacer que tocara para él allí había sido una idea brillante, y la interpretación del solo había despertado sensaciones muy fuertes dentro de él, una sensación de conexión enormemente íntima.

Ahora quería saber qué tacto tenía su

piel, la curva suave del hombro al aire contra sus dedos, su lengua, los millones de secretos ocultos bajo su vestido. Ya podía evocar la forma de su cuerpo. Siempre había lamentado no haber aprendido a solfear o tocar algún instrumento cuando era más joven, y sabía que era demasiado tarde para empezar, pero Bankotsu presentía que Kagome era un instrumento, un instrumento que podía tocar horas sin cansarse. Y lo haría.

–Ha sido muy bello.

–Gracias, buen señor. –No pudo evitar tomarle el pelo. Tal vez porque en aquel momento sentía una felicidad suprema.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño.

Notó el alivio en la cara de Kagome cuando le dio su veredicto, pero seguía tensa; lo veía en la línea recta de sus hombros y en la posición de su mandíbula. Quizá sabía que aquello era solo el principio. Que habría más.

–Tendrás tu violín –afirmó.

–¿Y seguro que no puedo quedarme este? –protestó ella, acariciando el largo y suave cuello con una mano posesiva–. Es un instrumento maravilloso.

–Estoy seguro de que sí, pero como te he dicho, te encontraré uno mejor. Te lo mereces.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí. –El tono de Bankotsu era firme; no permitiría más discusiones.

Se acercó a Kagome, recogió su abrigo del suelo y la ayudó a ponérselo. Volvieron caminando al coche, donde ella le devolvió el violín.

Kagome tenía mil preguntas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

Él señaló el asiento del acompañante.

–Siéntate conmigo –ordenó.

Kagome obedeció.

Había temido que el interior del coche oliera a tabaco –se había imaginado que Bankotsu sería fumador–, pero no. Olía un poco a rancio pero no era desagradable.

Bankotsu sintió la proximidad de Kagome al sentarse al volante. Había perdido el olor a canela y lo único que intuyó fue la fragancia del jabón que había usado para lavarse por la mañana.

Algo dulce, higiénico y calmante. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo dentro del abrigo irradiando hacia él.

–La próxima vez que toques para mí, será con tu propio violín, el que te encontraré, uno que se ajuste a ti como un guante, Kagome. El precio no será un problema –dijo.

–De acuerdo –aceptó Kagome.

–Ahora háblame de tu primera vez con un hombre, el sexo.

Por un momento, Kagome pareció consternada por la brusquedad de la petición, y Bankotsu pensó por un segundo que la había interpretado mal; quizá no le seguiría el juego.

Kagome calló un momento, poniendo orden en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Aunque fuera de una forma original, ya había intimado con aquel hombre y no valía la pena echarse atrás.

La luna delantera del coche se estaba empañando un poco y Bankotsu puso el aire acondicionado.

Kagome le contó cómo ocurrió.

El instrumento lo había fabricado un tal Pierre Bailly en París en 1900 y a Bankotsu le había costado sobre las cinco cifras. Le había llamado la atención inicialmente en un catálogo para especialistas. La madera tiraba al amarillo más que al naranja o al marrón, en un tono apacible que transmitía serenidad y paciencia, pero en su imaginación la pátina contenía un siglo de melodías y experiencias. El dependiente de la pequeña tienda de Burlington Arcade se sorprendió de que no quisiera tocarlo antes de comprarlo, y no parecía dispuesto a creerlo cuando Bankotsu le dijo que lo compraba para una amiga. Sabía que tenía dedos largos, de músico –muchos amigos y mujeres que había conocido se lo habían dicho– pero ¿parecía un músico?, y más aún, ¿violinista?

Acompañaba al caro y antiguo violín un certificado de procedencia, que enumeraba a sus propietarios en los últimos 112 años. Habían sido cinco, la mayor parte nombres extranjeros que delataban pasados vientos de guerra y derivas continentales a lo largo de las mareas de la historia. La última propietaria se llamaba Edwina Christiansen. Le explicaron que, tras su muerte, sus herederos habían vendido el instrumento en una subasta, en la que lo adquirió un marchante, junto con otros artículos de menor valor. No, contestó cuando Dominik le preguntó si podía aportar más información sobre la difunta señorita Christiansen.

El violín Bailly venía sin estuche y Bankotsu compró uno en Internet, uno nuevo, porque pensó que para Kagome sería mejor no pregonar la antigüedad de su instrumento con un estuche visiblemente antiguo. Bankotsu siempre había sido muy práctico, y también cauteloso.

En cuanto le entregaron el estuche, transfirió el violín amarillo óxido a su nuevo hábitat y lo envolvió cuidadosamente antes de entregarlo a un servicio de mensajería que se encargaría de hacer llegar el paquete a Kagome Higurashi en el piso donde vivía en el este de Londres. Las instrucciones eran claras: debía firmar personalmente la recepción del paquete. La avisó de la inminente llegada del instrumento y solicitó un acuse de recibo.

Cuando llegó su mensaje consistía en una sola palabra: «Precioso».

En la carta que había escrito para ella acompañando al costoso paquete, había insistido en que pasara todo el tiempo posible tocando, ensayando con él hasta el momento en que la avisara del nuevo reto; también le daba instrucciones precisas de no mostrarlo en público, y menos aún en el metro.

Después se dispuso a hacer gestiones pendientes y unas entrevistas.

Había puesto un anuncio en el tablero de empleos de la escuela de música. Pedía tres músicos, menores de treinta años, preferentemente, acostumbrados a tocar en un cuarteto de cuerda, dispuestos a intervenir en una sola actuación con un mínimo de ensayos y en circunstancias poco habituales. Y con una compensación adecuada a su discreción. Se requería fotografía con la solicitud.

Una de las respuestas que recibió cumplía todos los requisitos: un grupo de estudiantes de segundo, que durante el primer curso habían actuado como un cuarteto, al que ahora le faltaba un miembro, porque la segunda violinista había vuelto a su Lituania natal hacía dos semanas. Los dos chicos, que tocaban el violín y la viola, parecían presentables, mientras que la violonchelista, una chica con una mata de cabello negro y extremadamente liso, era bastante guapa.

Las demás solicitudes que llegaron a su buzón como resultado de la llamada eran solistas con experiencia mínima tocando con otros, así que la decisión resultó fácil.

Antes de organizar una entrevista formal, Bankotsu les envió el cuestionario que había elaborado para la ocasión. En cuanto llegaron las respuestas, todas positivas, tal como esperaba teniendo en cuenta la considerable tarifa que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer, quedó para hablar con el trío por Skype y respondió a las dudas que le plantearon, evaluando sus reacciones a algunas de las peticiones y requisitos menos corrientes.

Debían vestir completamente de negro, podrían ensayar los cuatro músicos durante un breve período de tiempo, pero después les vendarían los ojos para la actuación principal.

Firmarían un documento con cláusulas de penalización si se filtraba alguna noticia del concierto privado.

No intentarían ponerse en contacto con él o con la anónima violinista una vez realizada la actuación.

Los tres parecían perplejos con la oferta, pero era evidente que la compensación económica calmaba sus dudas.

La violonchelista morena incluso propuso un lugar de ensayo que Bankotsu podía alquilar para la ocasión, una cripta en una iglesia desacralizada donde el sonido resonaba perfectamente para los instrumentos de cuerda, y que «ofrece intimidad total para lo que tiene pensado», dijo.

Como si tuviera claro que la casa de Bankotsu no era adecuada para la ocasión.

¿Cómo puede ni imaginar lo que tengo pensado?, se preguntó, notando un brillo malicioso en los ojos de la chica.

Se pusieron de acuerdo sobre la música y Bankotsu anotó sus requerimientos antes de terminar la conversación. Todo estaba organizado y podía decidir una fecha.

Descolgó el teléfono.

–¿Kagome?

–Sí.

–Soy Bankotsu. Tocarás para mí la semana que viene – informó, y le comunicó el lugar y la hora.

También le mencionó la música que tocaría y que formaría parte de un cuarteto, sería el elemento final de un cuarteto, y tendría la oportunidad de ensayar dos horas con sus compañeros músicos antes del concierto.

–Dos horas no es mucho tiempo –puntualizó Kagome.

–Lo sé, pero es una pieza que los otros tres conocen bien, así que te lo pondrán fácil.

–De acuerdo –aceptó Kagome. Después añadió–: El Bailly sonará divino en una cripta.

–No me cabe duda –dijo Bankotsu–. Y...

–¿Y?

–Tocarás desnuda.

 **Continuara…**

Bien, es hora de mis disculpas pero como sabran soy una persona casada con obligaciones con su esposa y por motivos emocionales tuve la necesidad de postergar las actualizaciones de esta historia y mas que nada por que mi querida esposa se llevo nuestra Lap, en nuestra momentanea sepacion (ya saben, cosas emocionales)…algunas sabran que fuimos victimas de la delincuencia en Mexico y por esas cuestiones por un tiempo compartimos computador y ella al "secuestrar" la computadora me quede sin armas para continuar…

 **L.H**


	5. Chapter 5

No se por donde empezar. No se como disculparme ante el abandono de no sólo está historia. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde hace más de 6 meses. Creo que nada debería excusar mis descuidos para con ustedes por qué al final yo adquirí una obligación que absolutamente nadie me obligó a hacerlo. Como la mayoría aqui, leemos y/o escribimos por placer propio.

Se que no tengo justificación pero este año entre en el complicado y aún más doloroso divorcio y mi vida entró en completo caos. La vida que yo conocía se un día para otro se terminó. Bueno esa era la parte mala. La buena es que ya estoy trabajando en los próximos capitulos. Quiero terminar esta historia en particular antes de que concluya el año. Sólo les pido un poco de su maravillosa paciencia. Aunque no tengo derecho de pedir absolutamente nada. Pero se lo buenas que son.

Un beso y un abrazo.


End file.
